


Metsärosvo

by piccadillyblues



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Reminiscing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt - mention, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, puhumme suomalaisista Miehistä 1940-luvulla. mitä coping-keinoja sellaisilla nyt on
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Sotamies "niin kiero ettei luotikaan satu" Rahikainen osuu sodan aikana yhden kerran väärään paikkaan, kun kohdalla pamahtaa. Jälki on pahaa, mutta Määtällä ei pitkään aikaan ole mahdollisuutta ottaa selville, kuinka pahaa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: hahmot Linnan, voittoa en tee. alun kursivoitu katkelma on suoraan Sotaromaanista (pokkariversion sivu 515), samoin heti sen jälkeiset pätkät osittain suoraa lainausta. lapinsotailussa yrittää olla jonkin sortin totuuspohjaa, mutta käytännössä se on kyllä taiteellista vapautta.
> 
> idea on taas sellainen, mitä olen pyöritellyt mielessäni aika kauan, enkä vielä ole aivan satavarma siitä, mihin päin lopulta ajan tämän. johonkin päin kyllä. vielä.
> 
> pyrin pitämään loukkaantumiskuvaukset graafisuudeltaan kirjan tasolla. luethan tägit.
> 
> tumblrissa löydyn edelleen @violasmirabiles!

_Määttä avasi silmänsä. Hän näki miten maata putoili ampumahaudan pohjalle. Haudan mutkan takaa tuli näkyviin mies. Se oli muuan nostomies, joka jo vähän aikaa oli vaikuttanut omituiselta. Hän oli paljain päin, ja likaisten kasvojen keskellä pyörähtelivät silmänvalkuaiset villeinä ja pelokkaina._

_– Suojaan!_

_Mies kuuli Määtän huudon, mutta ei totellut sitä, vaan jäi seisomaan hänen sirpalekuoppansa eteen._

_– Painuhan alas!_

_– Niin jos se siitä selviää._

_Mies puhui eteensä tuijotellen välittämättä mitään Määtästä. Tämä nousi kuopastaan ja sanoi:_

_– Painu alas. Rauha tulee._

_Mies katsoi Määttää pyörein silmin ja alkoi sitten muitta mutkitta kavuta ampumahaudan penkalle. Määttä tarttui häneen kiinni. Mies alkoi reuhtoa itseään irti, mutta Määttä veti hänet ampumahaudan pohjalle, jossa alkoi ankara paini. Samalla hetkellä loppui tykkituli, ja sen vaiennuttua rikkoi hiljaisuuden vain Määtän ähkiminen ja mielipuolen huuto:_

_– Irki! Saatanan laskuvarjomiehet… Hellittäkää…  Minä määrään… Kaikki saavat maata ja rahaa… Ja valtaa minä annan kaikille… Mutta hellittäkää saatanat…_

_Vanhala, Sihvonen, Rahikainen ja Honkajoki kiirehtivät apuun._

 

*

 

Määttä ei näe, mitä tapahtuu. Hän koettaa parhaansa mukaan pitää itseään huomattavasti kookkaampaa nostomiestä aloillaan kuopan pohjalla, ja se on työlästä, koska tämä on niin kauhuissaan ettei tajua mistään mitään, ja sitä myöten kykenee vielä hillittömämpään voimaan kuin tavallisissa oloissa pystyisi.

Rumputulen jättämässä hiljaisuudessa, jota miehen karjunta täyttää, kuuluu vielä siellä täällä, kauempana linjalla, yksittäisiä kranaatinpamahduksia. Kuin ne jotakin vielä kostaisivat tai koettaisivat saada väittelyn viimeistä sanaa. Joka räjähdyksellä ukko reuhtoo kovemmin ja ulvoo yhä sekavampia. Määttä istuu koko painollaan hänen rintansa päällä ja painaa hänen olkapäitään, ja Sihvonen on takertunut hänen käsiinsä, jottei hän niillä pystyisi satuttamaan Määttää. Miehen karjunnassa on mukana itkua, ja Sihvonen kuulostaa miltei yhtä hysteeriseltä ja kyyneleiseltä kuin hän pyytäessään häntä lopettamaan. Vanhala huutaa lähestyessään Sihvoselle, että tämä siirtyisi istumaan ukon jalkojen päälle niin hän voisi ottaa ne kädet. Honkajoki ja Rahikainen seuraavat hänen selustassaan.

Silloin pamahtaa kohdalla.

Määttä on niin keskittynyt mielipuolen paikallaan pitämiseen, että ensin hän luulee ääntä siksi, miten korvissa joskus räjähdysten jälkeen soi. Sitten hän tajuaa, ettei se siltä kuulosta, ja että Vanhala ja Honkajoki ovat kääntyneet ja jääneet matkalle. Ääni on niin korvia raastava, ettei se kuulosta ihmisen päästämältä ollenkaan. Nostomieskin järkyttyy sen kuullessaan hetkeksi aloilleen.

”Ristus perkele. Lääkintämiehet heti!”

”Älä riuhdo! Ole paikallas, satutat pahemmin!”

Vanhala ja Honkajoki näyttävät kumpikin vahingoittumattomilta. Rahikaisen koko toinen puoli sen sijaan on osunut kranaatista lentäneiden sirpaleiden tielle. Sihvonen estää näkyvyyttä Määtän edessä, mutta selvää on, että nyt on sattunut pahasti.

Eläimellinen rääkynä paljastaa Rahikaisen olevan sentään elossa, samoin tuskainen vääntelehtiminen. Vanhalan kädet ovat heti verestä tahmeat, kun hän siirtää Rahikaista ja painaa hänet maahan, niin kuin hänen piti nostomiehelle tehdä. Sihvonen kääntyy katsomaan, parahtaa kauhuissaan ja on lähteä. Samalla nostomies on kuitenkin haudanpohjan kaaoksesta riehaantuneena alkanut taas tempoilla päästäkseen pois, joten Määttä kiskaisee Sihvosen yhdellä kädellä puserosta takaisin ja pakottaa katsomaan häntä silmiin.

”Pidä kiinni siitä.”

Määttä näkee Honkajoen painavan jotakin, nenäliinaa tai sideharsoa, Rahikaisen kasvoja vasten. Kangas punertuu ja kostuu läpi niin nopeasti, että vaistomaisesti Määttäkin etsii katseellaan lääkintämiehiä, joita Vanhala on jo huutanut. Honkajoen kasvot ovat tuhkanharmaat hänen puhuessaan Rahikaisen pääpuolella jotakin hiljaa ja nopeasti.

Nostomies huutaa ja kiroaa purren hammasta suu vaahdossa. Hän mökeltää järjettömiä sanoja ja lauseita päästäen välillä villin karjunnan. Häntä on kahdenkin ihmisen täysi työ pitää aloillaan, ja vaikka Määttä on vahva ja kestävä mies, ei hänkään ihmeitä pysty tekemään.

Sihvonen tärisee. Määttä katsoo häneen varuillaan, että hänelläkin nyt tässä kohdassa pettäisi lopulta luonto, mutta tiukasti Sihvonen kuitenkin painaa nostomiehen ranteita maahan. Hintelät hartiat vain vavahtelevat, ja silmänurkista tipahtelee epätoivoisia kyyneleitä. Määttä kieltää häntä katsomasta taakseen.

Kauempaa kuuluu vielä pamaus, ja vielä etäämpää vielä viimeinen. Sitten sekin loppuu, vihdoinkin. Kukaan ei puhu. Vain Rahikaisen tuskainen ulvonta sekoittuu nostomiehen sekavaan mölinään.

Lääkintämiehet juoksevat kyyryssä hautaa pitkin minkä pystyvät, kiroilevat kauhuissaan lastatessaan Rahikaista paareille, jotka tulipalovauhdilla lähtevät mutkan taa ja jsp:lle. Nostomies vedetään jaloilleen ja sovitetaan tiukkaan käsikynkkään, mutta hän ei lainkaan ymmärrä, mitä tapahtuu, eikä suostu kävelemään mihinkään pitkään aikaan, vaan taluttajat joutuvat suorastaan vetämään häntä mukanaan.

Miehiä alkaa hiljalleen kohota sirpalekuopista. Hiljaisina, väsynein katsein he seuraavat, kun mielipuolta lähdetään viemään pois.

Suomen Sota on loppunut.

 

*

 

”Jos ketä haluttaa, tulkoon komentopaikalle kuuntelemaan radiota. Siellä minister paasaa”, Mielonen huutelee tietä pitkin kulkiessaan.

Määttä, Sihvonen, Vanhala ja Honkajoki ovat hiljaisia. Rahikaisen mentyä he eivät ole vaihtaneet kuin harvoja, ponnettomia sanoja. Korvikepakki kiehuu kepin nokassa.

”Hävinneille pannaan luu kurkkuun ja se siitä”, Sihvonen mutisee nyt kuin vastauksena Mieloselle, joka on kuitenkin niin kaukana ettei voi kuulla. Sihvonen näyttää katkeralta, ja hän on vihainen ja väsynyt. Epäselväksi jää, kenelle hän sitten oikeastaan onkaan vihainen.

Vanhala kohentelee tulta. Honkajoki tuijottaa sen loimotusta surullisen ja apaattisen näköisenä. Kun korvike on valmista, hän penkoo repustaan leipää, ja penkoessaan löytää pari ikiliikkujaan kuulunutta kummalliseen muotoon veisteltyä puupalikkaa. Hän katsoo niitä hetken ja heittää ne sitten nuotioon. Toiset katsovat Honkajoesta palikoihin, joihin liekit hiljalleen tarttuvat, ja takaisin Honkajokeen, joka jatkaa leivän etsimistä uupunut ilme kasvoillaan.

”Olis ny vielä kaaripyssyskin”, Vanhala koettaa varovasti keventää tunnelmaa. Kukaan ei jaksa sanoa mitään, ja Vanhala hörppää korviketta ja vaikenee hänkin.

 

*

 

Kuljetus Joensuun suuntaan on järjestetty tavallisen surkeasti. Taas ovat autot myöhässä, eikä junista ole täysiä varmuuksia, ja epäselvyyksiä on siitäkin, missä on oltava ja milloin. Jalovaara sentään on päättänyt olla sellainen kuin hänestä oikeamielinen johtaja on, istuu junassa omien miestensä seurassa ja puhuessaan jo luontevasti sinuttelee. Vain kerran hän käy muutaman minuutin ajan puhumassa muiden upseereiden kanssa, kun hänet tullaan hakemaan.

Vanhalan väsyneillä kasvoilla jaksaa häivähtää hymy, ja hänen Sihvoseen ja Määttään luomassaan katseessa näkyy se, mikä kaikilla on mielessä. Kuka ainoana tähän asti herroista sinutteli näin. Ja toisaalta kuka herroista nimenomaan kasvoi tällä tavalla hyväksi johtajaksi.

Honkajoki nukahtaa pää Vanhalan olkaa vasten, ja hänen hiljainen kuorsauksensa junan rauhallista takomista vasten tekee matkasta melkein kodikkaan. Vanhalan haikeahkosta hymystä tulee lämmin ja pehmeä, kun hän vilkaisee Honkajokea ja antaa hänen levätä.

”Minulla on vielä vähän ikäviä uutisia”, Jalovaara lausuu palatessaan heidän luokseen. Hän kuulostaa siltä, että pahoittelee tilannetta tosissaan. ”En sanonut aikaisemmin, koska en tiennyt asian paikkansapitävyydestä, mutta vaikuttaa siltä, että me joudumme vielä puhdistamaan Lappia saksalaisista.”

Sihvonen huokaa syvään, puristaa silmänsä kiinni. Vapisevat sormet kaivautuvat sarkahousun reiteen.

”Saan lopullisen varmistuksen määränpäässä. Halusin kuitenkin, että kuulette tämän minulta. En tiedä, vapautetaanko osa vanhemmista ikäluokista – tietenkin matkalla saadaan nuoremmista ikäluokista täydennystä riveihin – mutta ainakin ryhmänjohtajat lähtevät.”

Vanhala ja Määttä siis. Sihvonen nielaisee hankalasti, epätietoisuudesta kalpeana. Vanhala tuuppaa lohduttavasti hänen jalkaansa omallaan. Määttä sytyttää mietteliäänä tupakan.

”Vaan sehän pittää Vanhalan sitten soaha toinen natsa. Kun ryhmänjohtajakin on.”

”Se järjestely on käynnissä”, Jalovaara vakuuttaa.

”Kovasti on kastit nousseet, khihihi”, Vanhala hytkyy hiljaista naurua, varoen herättämästä Honkajokea.

 

*

 

Joku toisen komppanian vanhemmista sotilaista ehtii jo arvailla matkan käyvän maisemiin, jotka on jätetty taakse ikiajoiksi. Paloaukealle heitä ei kuitenkaan viedä, vaan he asettuvat Värtsilään, jossa aistii heti uuden käskyn käyvän ja lähdön tulevan pian. Sen verran peltotöissä on välipysähdyksen tuntua.

Kauaksi sinne ei jäädäkään. Ennen lähtöä Honkajoki muita vanhempana kotiutetaan, ja kotiinsa saa lähteä myös Sihvonen, joka palvelusohjesäännöstä välittämättä henkäisee helpottuneesti rivissä ja räpyttelee taivasta kohti kyyneleet silmissään. Nuoret täydennysmiehet jäävät. Määttä ja Vanhala heidän ryhmänjohtajinaan jäävät myös, niin kuin Jalovaara uumoilikin.

Rintama on kuorinut vänrikistä hyvän miehen; täydennyksille puhuessaan hän on niin kannustava ja myötämielinen kuin upseerin rooli antaa myöten. Honkajoen ja Sihvosen hän hyvästelee kädestä, ja niin tekevät myös Määttä ja Vanhala. Osoitteita vaihdetaan viime tingassa; Honkajoki lupaa kirjoittaa Vanhalalle sekä kotitaloon että rintamalle, ja Sihvosellekin Vanhala lupaa vastata, jos kirjeet vain perille löytävät. Määttäkin ottaa kaikkien tiedot talteen, vaikkei tiedä, tekeekö niillä koskaan mitään. Hän ei koskaan ole ollut kummoinen kynämies.

”Vaan onkos sinulla Sihvonen Rahikaisen osoitetta”, Määttä kysyy raapustettuaan Sihvosen yhteystiedot tyhjän allakan takalehdelle. ”Te sitä samasta pitäjästä olitta.”

Sihvosen silmäkulmaa nykii. Rahikaisen nimeä ei ole mainittu moneen päivään.

”Tiijän mie sen kotitalon. Mutta mie luulen että se vietiin Helsinkiin. Tai ehkes Joensuuhunki, mie en tiijä – tai liekkö ennää hengissäkkää – ”

”Vaan olihan tuo kun pois veivät.”

”Niin niin. Tiijä niistä.”

”Ja selvijjäähän se kun kyssyy. Jossei vastausta tule tai vastattaan että mennyt on niin sillä selevä.”

Sihvonen nyökyttelee nopeasti. Hän ottaa kynän ja allakan Määtältä ja äheltää kieli poskessa paperille muutaman rivin kankealla kansakoulukursiivilla.

”Tiijä kuinka se kottiin pääsöö jos pääsöö”, hän mutisee silmät ahdistuneesti pälyillen. Määttä ottaa kirjoitusvehkeet häneltä ja työntää taskuunsa, taputtaa Sihvosta olalle ja nyökkää. Tarjoaa tupakankin, jonka Sihvonen ottaa ja sytyttää hänen välineillään. Honkajokikin lainaa niitä pannessaan piipuksi.

”Uusia seikkailuja kohti”, Honkajoki toivottaa. Sihvonen yskähtelee savupilven puhaltaessaan, ja he lähtevät muiden kotiutettujen joukon jatkoksi.

”Se ei Sihvonen koko aikana ulkomailla kessutellu”, Vanhala tuumaa vanhojen aseveljien selkien kadotessa näkyvistä. Hänen ilmeensä on kerrankin hymytön.

 

*

 

Heitä kielletään rangaistuksen uhalla käymästä kotona. Ei tahdota riskeerata karkureita, kun matka on pitkä ja taukoinen. Vanhalaa se ei niinkään liikuta, kun matka käy muutenkin koko ajan kauemmas hänen kotiseudultaan, eikä Jalovaara suostu edes ajattelemaan mitään kotirintamaan liittyvää, mutta pari nuorista sotamiehistä painaa surkeana päänsä.

Jälleen heidän porukkansa on se hiukan kummallinen, ympäri maata poimittu sakki. Noistakin joku puhuu samalla tavalla nenäänsä ja irvistäen kuin Lahtinen teki aikanaan, ja rauhallisen jäyhää pohjalaispuhetta ja varsinaissuomalaista säksätystäkin joku pitää. Poikien juttelusta käy ilmi, että ainakin pari heistä on Oulun tuntumasta, josta eivät tähänastisen elämänsä aikana ole koskaan olleet näin kauan pois. Siksi kielto heitä niin kovasti harmittaakin.

Määttä vetää lakkia silmilleen ja yrittää nukkua kun vielä on aikaa.

Oli kotona käyminen hänenkin mielessään ohimennen käynyt kuullessa, minne päin maata matka kävisi, mutta yhdentekevää se hänelle on, jos ei sinne pääsekään. Liikkeellähän tässä on oltu niin kauan kuin lähimuisti riittää.

Väsyneet pojat jupisevat keskenään. Vanhala katsoo heitä hyväntahtoisesti ja juttelee, saa mielialaa hiukan kohenemaan. ”Sovat loppuut sotimal”, hän toteaa heille toistaen Rokan puherytmin niin tarkkaan, että Määtän suupieli vetäytyy hajamieliseen hymyyn. Jalovaarakin nostaa katseensa kuin tunnistaisi sävyn, vaikkei ehtinytkään Rokkaa tuntea kuin sen yhden päivän siellä joella.

Alokkaiden lattea mutina jatkuu, mutta on se Vanhalan jäljiltä vähän vähemmän katkeraa.

Koulutuskeskuksista tulee lisää täydennysmiehiä Oulun kohdalla. Vanhala saa siellä lopulta myös sen toisen natsansa, ja hihittää mielissään ja huvittuneena, kun häntä ensi kertaa puhutellaan korpraalin sijaan herra alikersantiksi.

”Eipä olis paloaukiolt lähtiessä arvannu tätäkään”, hän tuumaa Määtälle, joka vetelee pitkiä sauhuja tupakastaan. ”Kaks sattuma-alikessua Jumalan ja Suomen armeijan armosta. Khihihi. Mitäs vaan sanosivat jos sillon olisivat tienneet.”

 

*

 

Kun Määtältä myöhemmin kysytään Lapista, hänen vastauksensa on lakoninen.

”Kylymähän sielä ol. Ja pimiätä.”

Mitä sitä tarpeellista enempää kertomaan. Eihän sinne kyliin ja kaupunkeihin ollut juuri nähtävyyksiäkään jätetty.

Taistelua siellä toki pidettiin. Asumaniemen kloppi olisi ollut siellä kuin kotonaan, jos olisi saanut elää. Miinaa oli kylvetty joka suoralle ja mutkaan Suomen poikia hidastamaan. Monet väsyivät, ja osa jäi matkan varrelle, niin kuin sodan luonteeseen kuuluu. Määttä ei. Hän kulki säästeliäästi ja lepäsi kun voi, ymmärsi olla ehdoin tahdoin menemättä pahimpiin paikkoihin.

Vanhalasta sen sijaan kyllä näkyi väsymys ja kyllästyminen sotaan, mutta ei hänkään antanut sen vaikuttaa siihen, miten hän tilanteessa käyttäytyi. ”Asialliset hommat suoritetaan”, hän saattoi tiivistää ryhmälleen, ja Määtänkin ryhmälle, tämä kun oli tapansa mukaan harvasanainen. Vielä hän toisinaan taiston tuoksinassa hyräili niitä propagandalaulujaan, joista Karjalassa oli repinyt kaiken ilon irti, mutta kovasti hän silti vakavoitui. Tilanne vaati sitä, ja sen mukanaan tuoma vastuu.

Miehet ansaitsivat joitakin kenttäylennyksiä, ja porukkaa yhdisteltiin isompiin porukoihin. Määttä ja Vanhala kotiutettiin lopulta reilun kuukauden jälkeen, Vanhalan vielä ollessa jsp:llä paleltuneita varpaitaan kärsimässä. Jalovaaraa ei koskaan ehditty. Hänen komea, sankarillinen ja jopa omien miesten arvostama sotapolkunsa oli Liekopaloon mentäessä katkennut maantiehen kaivettuun hyppymiinaan, joka oli räjähtäessään repinyt vänrikin kahteen veriseen ja yhtä kuolleeseen osaan.

 

*

 

Jo matkalla Ouluun Määttä oli kirjoittanut lyhytrivisen kirjeen ryhmänsä patruunankantajan lainaamalla lyijykynänpätkällä. Kukaan ei ollut kiinnittänyt siihen erityistä huomiota, olihan hän pitkän matkan aikana puuhastellut muutakin, ommellut pari nappia tukevammin takkiinsa ja paikannut orastavan palkeenkielen reppunsa kyljestä, torkkunut niissä väleissä. Oulussa hän oli sitten onnistunut laittamaan sen muun koulutuskeskuksen lähtevän postin joukkoon.

Määttä ei koskaan ole ollut hyvä puhumaan, ei ääneen eikä paperilla. Koska hän ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa, ei hän ollut sanonut paljon. Kertonut, että matka vielä jatkuisi. Kehottanut kirjoittamaan, antanut kotitalon osoitteen. Määttä oli tiennyt, ettei minkäänlainen vastaus ollut millään tavalla varmaa. Ei hän mitenkään tiennyt Rahikaisen todellista kuntoa tai sitä, oliko se kestänyt sairaalaan asti, eikä sitäkään, haluaisiko hän edes vastata.

Hän on kuitenkin aina ollut sitä mieltä, että enemmän sitä menettää, jos ei yritä ollenkaan. Ja koska epävarmasta vastauksesta olisi tullut vielä epävarmempi, jos pelkkään kenttäpostiin olisi ollut luottaminen, oli hän tehnyt näin.

Kun hän lopulta pääsee kotiin, ei vastausta ole tullut, eikä hän ajattele siitä mitään. Hän syö äidin tekemän aterian ensi kertaa niin pitkään aikaan, ettei hän edes muista milloin viimeksi. Peseytyy saunassa ja näyttää aivan eri ihmiseltä tullessaan sieltä pois. Alikersantti Määtästä kuoriutuu taas Määtän Aatos.

Silloin vasta saa hänen polvensa tärisemään ja päänsä huimaamaan se kolotus, väsymys ja lihasten jomotus, joista mikään ei sodassa häirinnyt häntä niin, etteikö hän olisi jaksanut pidemmälle ja sinnikkäämmin kuin kaikki muut. Hän kömpii sohvasänkyyn, hymyilee toista vilttiä jalkopäähän tuovalle äidille, ja nukkuu kolmetoista tuntia yhteen menoon. Silloin pikkusisko ravistaa hänet varovasti hereille ja pyytää häntä syömään jotakin. Hän tottelee ja kiittää, ja nukkuu vielä melkein kymmenen tuntia lisää.

Sitten hän nousee, juo kupillisen höyryävää korviketta ja syö ison lautasellisen puuroa, joka pitkästä aikaa jopa maistuu jollekin, pukeutuu ja kävelee veljien mukana metsälle töihin.

 

*

 

Elämä palaa uomiinsa. Talvi on kovasti tulossa, ja veljekset ja isä sahaavat ja vetävät puita minkä ehtivät. Isä jaksaa vähemmän nykyään, ottaa sydämelle, mutta ei hän kotiinkaan suostu jäämään. Hän seuraa poikien työtä ja antaa neuvoja oikeastaan lähinnä tunteakseen tekevänsä jotakin, pojat kun ovat kaikki olleet mukana kauan ja tietävät mitä tehdä. Isoveli kiroilee huonoa kättään pahoina päivinä. Sen kyynärvartta kolottaa pakkasen kiristyessä, ja kuulemma amputoitu sormi juilii vieläkin joskus. Määttä ei tiedä, miten se on mahdollista, kun koko jäsentä ei ole enää, eikä sitä ymmärrä velikään.

Määttä väsyy edelleen hitaiten ja kantaa yhä heistä eniten ja pisimpään. Sen huomaa isäkin, ja toteaa sen tosiasiana tavalla, joka on oikeastaan hiljainen ja naamioitu kehu. Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan.

”Vaan eihän tämä kilipailua ole. Minä sitä olen tottunut kantamaan ja vetämään. Konekivvääriä roahasin niin että orvoltahan sitä tässä iliman sitä melekein tuntuu.”

Se on ainoa kerta, kun hän mainitsee sotaseikkailuistaan muille. Mitä sitä tarpeettomia.

 

*

 

Joulukuun puolivälissä tulee kirje. Siinä on Joensuun postileima, ja se on osoitettu alikersantti Määtälle. Kirje on päivätty monta viikkoa sitten ja ollut kai viranomaisten syynissä tai muuten unohtuneena ennen tänne päätymistään.

Ei sitä sensuroidun kuitenkaan näytä, ja Määttä tunnistaa kyllä Rahikaisen siistin ja kauniin, joistakin jopa naismaisen käsialan. Se on keveämpi ja hauraamman näköinen kuin hän muistaa, kuin kynää olisi vaikea pitää ja liikuttaa, mutta sama käsiala se on. Rahikainen on hengissä, ja se on tärkein kirjeen tuoma tieto.

Paljon muuta siitä ei selviäkään. Rivit tuovat mieleen tavan, jolla Rahikainen kohautti aina olkiaan, pudotti jonkin kaksimielisyyden ja vaihtoi sulavasti aihetta ollessaan mieluummin puhumatta jostakin. Helsingissä hän on ollut hoidettavana, pitkiä aikoja, mutta kun kirje kerran on lähetetty kotoa päin, on hän ilmeisesti päässyt sairaalasta pois.

Helsingistä hän sitten kertookin vähän enemmän. Kaupunki on tehnyt vaikutuksen Rahikaiseen, vaikka Määttä epäileekin, ettei hän kovin paljoa ole voinut ehtiä siihen tutustumaan. Omin jaloin hän taitaa pystyä kävelemään, ja koska hän on kerran pystynyt ylipäätään vastaamaan Määtälle itse, voi hän päätellä käsien ja näönkin toimivan.

Määtälle se riittää. Kuolema on aikoja sitten lakannut olemasta hänelle millään tavalla mieltä järkyttävä asia, mutta tuntuu silti mukavalta tietää, että Rahikainen on selvinnyt.

Kirjeen viimeisillä riveillä hän kuljettaa sormeaan mietteliäänä, lukee ne moneen otteeseen. Postileiman päivämäärän perusteella Määttä on ehkä juuri palannut Lapista kotiin, kun kirje on lähetetty, eikä Rahikainen ole tietenkään voinut millään tietää sitä. Siksi sanat ” _pidä veikkonen huolta itsestäs_ ” saavat hänet tuntemaan jonkinlaista haikeutta.

Jos hän ei olisi sattunutkaan palaamaan.

Hän kirjoittaa takaisin vielä saman päivän aikana. Rahikainen ansaitsee sen.

 

*

 

Rahikaisen toinen kirje on yhtä vaikean näköisesti kirjoitettu kuin ensimmäinen, mutta se on pidempi ja jotenkin vapautuneempi. Kuin hän olisi rivien välissä helpottunut siitä, että Määttä vastasi, että Määttä selvisi. Jotenkin se tuntuu, vaikkei ilmeitä näy tai ääntä kuulekaan.

Siitä tulee säännöllistä. Jonkinlainen tapa, vaikka tietenkään Määttä ei osaa itseään minkäänlaiseksi sanataiteilijaksi muuttaa. Sellainen ei ole hänessä, ei sillä tavalla kuin Rahikaisella. Korsussa Määttä oli kymmeniä ja taas kymmeniä kertoja saanut lukea Rahikaisen lurituksia, kun hän kulutti vapaa-aikaansa kirjoittelemalla monen sivun lemmenloruja ainakin neljälle viidelle neitokaiselle kerralla. Määttä oli seurannut sitä puuhaa puolittaisella kiinnostuksella ja huvittuneena siitä, kuinka helposti se näytti käyvän.

Tästä kirjeenvaihdosta tulee pikemminkin sellainen kuin heidän muistakin keskusteluistaan. Vähän asiaa niissä on, ja lyhyitä rivejä, mutta syvällisyyksiä ei kaivatakaan. Pieniä nyökkäyksiä vain, jotta tietää toisen olevan siellä. Rahikainenkin on paperilla harvasanaisempi kuin ennen, mutta ymmärtäähän tuon. Onhan Määttä vähän eri asia kuin ne rintama-ajan kirjeenvaihtoheilat. Ja tuskin se Rahikaisen käsikään vielä niin kunnossa on, että sillä olisi hyvä kirjoittaa. Käsialasta ei ajankaan kuluessa tule voimakkaampaa.

 

*

 

Kuukaudet kuluvat. Määttä on töissä omalla ja naapureiden pelloilla, mutta kaikista mieluisinta on vanhoissa, tutuissa metsäsavotoissa. Vähän eristyksissä maailmasta ihmisten kanssa, jotka antavat hänen olla omissa oloissaan. Työ on yksinkertaista ja toistavaa, mutta konkreettista ja raskasta, niin että kämmenet parkkiintuvat entiselleen ja joka aterian ja yöunen tuntee ansainneensa.

Määttä ei venäytä töissä selkäänsä, eikä vuosiin ole saanut rakkoja sormiin. Jätkien parrat kasvavat, mutta hän veistelee muutaman päivän välein poskensa sileiksi, kun hänellä ei kerran koskaan ole ruvennut parta siististi ja tasaisesti tulemaan. Joku sukuvika se on, ei isän puolella sukua kukaan oikein parroitu.

Syksyn tullen Rahikainen antaa hänelle uuden osoitteen. Tähänkin asti hän on lähettänyt kirjeensä Joensuusta siellä käydessään, mutta nyt hän on muuttanut oikeasti kotikylältä suuremmille kulmille asumaan. Hän on töissä enonsa kaupassa, josta Määttä muistaa hänen kertoneen jo kauan aikaa sitten. On päässyt autoakin ajamaan.

Määtästä on hyvä, että hän on päässyt kaupunkiin. Rahikainen on sellainen ihminen, joka tarvitsee ympärilleen sellaista vilinää, koska sellaisessa ympäristössä sellainen luontainen kauppamies on parhaimmillaan. Ei häntä olisi koskaan voinut tällaiseen maailmaan kuvitella, joka Määtälle on suotu ja joka hänelle oikein mukavasti riittää.

Määttä tihrustaa kirjepinkkaa läpi savottapirtin himmeässä kynttilänvalossa ennen maate käymistään, ja raapustaa puukolla vuollulla lyijykynällä vastausta tuoreimpaan kirjeeseen, kun suurin osa muista jo nukkuu.

Jätkät välillä naureskelevat sitä. Vitsailevat, että hänellä sitä onkin kovasti rakastunut morsian, kun niin on leperryksiä kertynyt. Määttä jättää kommentoimatta, eivätkä toiset ilkeämielisiä olekaan, tai liian uteliaita. Useimmat tuntevat hänet ja isoveljen jo monen vuoden ajalta. Tietävät, että Määtän Aatos kulkee aina vähän omilla poluillaan syrjässä toisista ja joskus vastavirtaankin. Senkin suurin osa taitaa tietää, ettei Määtän Aatoksella mitään morsianta ole koskaan ollutkaan, eikä koskaan varmaan tulekaan olemaan, mutta että ei se hänestä vaarallista tai huonompaa työmiestä tee. Se on kaikki sellaista puhetta vain.

 

*

 

Kevät tulee ensin äärettömän hitaasti, ja sitten kaikki kerralla.

Kun Rahikainen sitten aikanaan kutsuu Määtän käymään, hän myöntyy. Ei hän sitä kahta kertaa mieti. Hän puhuu ja selvittelee työnsä järjestykseen ja käy sitten aamuhämärissä ensimmäiseen sinne päin kulkevaan junaan. Sopii se elämän välillä sentään liikkuakin. Eikä hän Joensuusta ole aikaisemmin nähnytkään paljon muuta kuin aseman.

Oikeastaan hauska päästä sinne päin maata pitkästä aikaa.  

 

*

 

Joensuun taivas on pilvisyyden läpi kirkas, vaikka jokin painostuksen tunne uumoileekin sadetta.

Määttä koputtaa ovea vain muodon vuoksi, ettei aivan varoittamatta ilmesty. Kummempia lupia hän ei kuitenkaan jää odottelemaan, kun hän kerran tietää, ettei ovi ole lukossa.

”Vaan löysinpäs sentään”, hän virkkoo tervehdykseksi.

”Mie oun keittiös”, vastaa ääni, joka heti vetää Määtän suupieltä hymyyn, kun sitä ei ole kuullut liki kahteen vuoteen. Hän laskee selkäreppunsa lattialle rautasängyn viereen ja alkaa napittaa päällystakkia auki. Paikka koostuu pikkuruisen eteisentapaisen lisäksi lähinnä pienestä asuinhuoneesta ja keittokomerosta.

”Minä sitä kävellessä ajattelin, että olisi se noloa jos harhaan joutusin.”

”Elä veikkonen, miks mie eksyttämmään ruppeisin.”

Rahikaisen ääni on matalampi kuin Määttä muistaa, jotenkin varovainen. Määttä ripustaa takin naulakkoon ja astuu keittokomeron oviaukkoon, jonka karmiin jää nojaamaan. Rahikainen istuu pienen pöydän ääressä jäykän näköisesti, niin että vain vammaton puoli on näkyvissä, ja tuijottaa edessään olevasta ikkunasta ulos. Paksu tummansinisen ja punaisen kirjava villapaita hänen yllään näyttää hassulta, kun mieli on tottunut muistamaan pelkän harmaan.

”Vaan minä kun hetken tuumin lähteä oikomaan sitä sinun ohjetta. Sitten päätin että se on parempi tehdä toisella kerralla eikä ensimmäisellä.”

”Siehä out sitten viisastunu viime näkemästä”, Rahikainen naurahtaa laimeasti. Hän nojaa kyynärpäitään pöytään ja näyttää hermostuneelta. Oikeastaan kuulostaa siltä myös. Hän katsoo tiukasti poispäin Määtästä, kääntää vähän päätäänkin kauemmas.

”Kantapään kautta.”

Määttä tutkailee häntä tarkkaan. Rahikainen on kalpea, sänkinen ja riutuneen näköinen, ja hänen lian tummentamat hiuksensa ovat kasvaneet niin, että niiden kiharuus erottuu kunnolla. Ne ovat pörrössä ja jonkun mielestä varmasti sopimattoman pitkät.

”Maistuisko siulle ryyppy?” Rahikainen kysyy osoittaen hätäisesti puolillaan olevaa viinapulloa. Tuolinjalat raapaisevat ikävästi lattiaa, kun hän liikahtaa.

”Eikös se vähän ole aikaista”, Määttä vastaa. Yllätys ei kaiu äänestä, ja mikä siinä toisaalta niin yllättävää olisikaan, että miehelle sodan kauhujen jälkeen ryyppy maistuu. Ainakaan hän ei ehtinyt kaivaa tuliaispulloa esille liian vilkkaan. Sama sen on vaatenyyttien väliin jäädäkin.

Rahikainen tuhahtaa, painaa leukansa alas ja pudistaa päätään. Työntää sitten tuolinsa kauemmas pöydästä ja kääntyy niin, että on rintamasuunta Määttää kohti.

”Onko vieläkin aikasta?”

Rahikainen ei pysty pitämään katsettaan Määtässä, vaan uhmakkaasti vilkaistuaan katsoo matonkuteisiin. Ääni ja koko olemus on ahdistuneen kireä. Se silmä, joka vielä on jäljellä, on vihaisessa sirrissä ja räpyttelee kiivaasti. Toinen puoli kasvoista on silmälapun ja otsalta alas valahtaneiden suortuvien takana kauttaaltaan groteskien arpien lovittama.

Määtän ilme ei värähdäkään, vaan hän ottaa pari askelta pieneen keittokomeroon välittämättä siitä, miten tuskaisen kuuloisesti Rahikainen hengähtää.

”Pannaan saikat tulille”, hän lausahtaa yksinkertaisesti.

Rahikainen vilkaisee pulloaan vielä kerran, mutta antaa sen olla ja nyökkää. Vasemman käden sormet ovat kaivautuneet kipeän näköisesti reiteen, oikea lepää voimattomana pöydällä.

Puuhatessaan tulta hellaan ja vettä pannuun Määttä ottaa pullon pöydältä ja vie sen omien tavaroidensa joukkoon pois, eikä Rahikainen tunnu uskaltavan estää. Hän ristii kätensä pöydällä ja yrittää näyttää siltä, ettei mikään liikuta häntä mitenkään, kun Määttä sekoittelee korvikkeen ja löytää kaapista kupit. Nyökkää kankeasti, kun Määttä lopulta antaa hänelle kupin ja istuu vapaalle tuolille hänen viereensä.

”Mukava nähä sinua”, Määttä lausahtaa katseltuaan häntä aikansa. Rahikainen tuhahtaa hartiat koholla. Hetken hän näyttää vihaiselta ja katkeralta, mutta ilme häviää, ja vaikean oloisena hän vilkaisee Määttää kulmiensa alta.

”Kiitos kun tulit.”

Ulkona ensimmäiset sadepisarat ropsahtavat ikkunaruutuun, kun Määttä hymyilee kuppinsa yli.


	2. Chapter 2

Määttä säpsähtää hereille sydän kurkussa hakaten. Aluksi hän ei tunnista missä on, ja hän kavahtaa vaistomaisesti istumaan.

Huone on ahdas, ei paljon tyhjää korsua tilavampi, ja rautasängyn laita kalvaa lonkkaa. Ikkunaa vasten ropisee yhä unettavasti, ja verhojen välistä heittyy rantu päivänvaloa, jossa pölyn leijailu erottuu.

Vähitellen hän laskeutuu takaisin makaavaan asentoon, kun horteinen ajatus kirkastuu ja hän alkaa taas muistaa. Vieressä huokuu tuttu raskas hengitys, jota hän ei alkuun kuullut lainkaan korvissa pauhaavan jyskytyksen alta. Sänky on levitettävä, mutta näin sen ollessa suljettunakin he mahtuvat siihen juuri ja juuri rinnakkain. Tyhjää tilaa patjalle ei jää.

Määttä puristaa silmänsä kiinni vielä muutamaksi sekunniksi, hieroo ohimoitaan. Katsoo rannekelloaan ja toteaa nukkuneensa ehkä tunnin tai kaksi. Pitkän pätkän.

Rahikainen makaa selällään hänen oikealla puolellaan. Kasvojen terve puoli on melkein seesteinen, silmä on kiinni ja suun asento rento. Rintakehä nousee ja laskee tasaisesti villapaidan alla, ja Määttä katsoo liikettä kauan yrittäen pakottaa omaa hengitystään samaan rytmiin. Hän onnistuu siinä jotenkuten, mutta oloa se ei rauhoita, kun sydämen syke yhä sumentaa keskittymistä.

 

*

 

Lepohetki oli tuntunut korvikkeen jälkeen hyvältä ajatukselta, kun Määttä itse oli joutunut heräämään niin olemattomaan kellonaikaan, ja kun Rahikainen ei ilmeisesti ollut nukkunut yöllä senkään vertaa. Krapulaa tai laskuhumalaakin taitaa olla tasoiteltavana, jos hän kerran terästäytyi Määtän saapumiseen sillä pöytäviinalla.

Määttä nousee kyljelleen kyynärpään varaan ja katsoo häntä kunnolla nyt, kun hän on siinä lähellä ja paikallaan eikä irvistele, niin että jäljistä saa kunnolla selkoa.

Vammat keskittyvät melkein kokonaan kasvojen oikealle puolelle, missä kranaatti silloin räjähti Rahikaisen edetessä hautaa pitkin. Ei Rahikainen yleensä koskaan ollut vaarallisen koholla, mutta tietenkin juuri sillä kerralla niin kävi. Tietenkin silloin oli juuri aselepo tullut, ja pahin tuli olikin ehtinyt loppua, mutta ei kaikki.

Ei kaikki.

Vaurioitunutta puolta leimaa musta silmälappu, joka ulottuu kulmakarvalta kauas poskelle ja ohimolle. Kranaatinsirpaleet ovat repineet syviä, epätasaisia haavoja, jotka parantuessaan ovat kiristyneet ikävän näköisesti ja jättäneet jälkeensä pieniä kuoppia ja kiiltävää arpikudosta. Ne vetävät Rahikaisen oikeaa suupieltä ja kulmaa katkeran näköisesti vinoon nytkin. Kun vielä silmälappua kiinnittävä nauha kiertää otsalla yläviistoon hiusten sekaan kadotessaan, näyttää Rahikainen jatkuvasti hiukan vihaiselta.

Pari arpea kiipeää murtuneen nenänvarren yli, ja Määttä ojentaa mietteissään kätensä ja kuljettaa kömpelöitä sormenpäitä jälkiä pitkin. Nenä on ottanut osumaa muutenkin, mutta on sitä onnistuttu kokoonkin jotenkin kursimaan. Arvet tuntuvat rosoisilta, kun Määttä liu’uttaa sormensa niiden yli Rahikaisen otsalle, jossa liike pysähtyy töksähtäen silmälapun karheaa nauhaa vasten.

”Mie en nuku”, Rahikainen huomauttaa avaamatta silmäänsä. Määttä äännähtää kuulemisen merkiksi ja kuljettaa etusormeaan nauhan suuntaisesti.

”Eläkä saatana näplää sitä tai mie murran siun sormet ja sie lennät ulos.”

Rahikaisen ääni on kuristunut ja kankea, ja hän on purrut hampaansa yhteen. Hän ei tee elettäkään liikahtaakseen pois kosketuksen alta, mutta Määttä vetää yhtä kaikki kätensä takaisin ja asettuu uudestaan makuulle hänen viereensä. Rahikainen huokaa ja räpyttelee silmänsä väsyneesti auki, tuijottaa kattoon.

”Mie en tunne niien kohalta kunnolla”, hän mumisee, vaikka Määttä ei kysynyt. ”Joskus vielä juilii. Ei hoavoja niin, mutta kun ne kiristää niin sehän välliin jomottaa kun se vettää.”

Määttä nyökkää vakavana.

”Ja silimiä. Tämä voan vässyy”, hän viittilöi tervettä puoltaan, ”mutta tämä sitten, niin. Ei se kuulema voarallista ou mutta siitä vihloo välistä. Sen takkaa.”

Määttä nyökkää toistamiseen.

”Ja tämä”, Rahikainen kohottaa oikeaa kättään. ”Tästäkkään ou ennää mihinkään.”

”Vaan kirjottaahan sillä sentään.”

”Hha, ha. Semmoset kirjottelut”, Rahikainen tuhahtaa ja ojentaa kättä Määttää kohti. ”Otahan kiinni.”

Määttä ottaa, ja Rahikaisen suu vääntyy katkeraan hymyyn. Puristus jää kömpelöksi ja voimattomaksi.

”Kirreempää ei lähe”, hän vahvistaa Määtän ääneen lausumattoman ajatuksen, irrottaa otteensa ja vetää villapaidan hihan kyynärpäähän. Käsivarsikin on pahasti lovilla ja arvista kirjava. Isoja paloja lihasta näyttää suorastaan puuttuvan, eivätkä nimetön ja pikkusormi suoristu.

”Mie en vieläkkään tiijä miks ne päättivät pittää sen”, Rahikainen mutisee vetäessään hihan takaisin alas. ”Kalvoivat melekein luuhun asti ja ronkkivat hermoja jotenki. Ja monta eri kertaa. Tiijä paransivakko vai pahensivakko sillä voan.”

Määttä ei hermojen päälle oikein ymmärrä. Hänestä tuntuu, ettei Rahikainen pystyisi kirjoittamaan kädellä ollenkaan, jos lääkärit olisivat sitä kovin pahasti pahentaneet, mutta nyt ei ole hänen paikkansa sanoa sellaisia. Ja mistä hän tietääkään. Kyllähän Rahikainen näytti pahalta, kun häntä lähdettiin viemään pois. Ja ne lääkintämiesten ilmeet. Vanhalan rintamus oli koko lopun päivää ollut hänen verestään tumma ja kangistunut, ja kuivunutta verta oli hänen ja Honkajoen kynsien alla vielä silloin, kun Honkajoki ja Sihvonen oli päästetty kotiin.

”Sie täriset”, Rahikainen huomaa ja katsoo häntä viimein tarkemmin.

Määttä kohauttaa olkaansa, ja niin tehdessään huomaa itsekin Rahikaisen olevan oikeassa. Sydän läpättää kuin pahakin hätä olisi. Hän rypistää kulmiaan tyytymättömästi. On niin rasittavaa, kun näin vieläkin joskus käy.

”Tuuhhan veikkonen tähän.”

Määtän suu kiristyy, ja hän jähmettyy aloilleen. Siirtyminen tarkoittaisi heikkouden myöntämistä, eikä hän ole heikko. Korvissa humisee taas, ja siellä välissä hän on kuulevinaan sen vääristyneen huudon, joka haudan oli kranaatin räjähdettyä täyttänyt.

Rahikainen huokaa ja kääntyy kyljelleen katsoen häntä ehjällä silmällään. Hän siirtyy itse hiukan lähemmäs Määttää, niin että heidän polvensa kolahtavat kevyesti vastakkain, ja ojentaa huonon kätensä. Hän koskettaa Määtän poskea ja antaa käden sitten mätkähtää hänen olkavarrelleen ja siitä kyljelle, kainaloon. Ei saa vedettyä Määttää lähemmäs itseään tai kierrettyä käsivarttaan kunnolla selälle, mutta ajatus kai on tärkein.

”Tuu.”

Pyyntö on sovitteleva ja Rahikaisen ääni pieni ja alistunut, kuin hän häpeäisi voimattomuuttaan. Määttä käyttää sitä hyväkseen vaikkei pitäisi, kohentaa Rahikaisen käden asentoa kainalossaan, kiertää oman käsivartensa hänen hartioilleen ja lupaa itselleen tekevänsä niin vain siksi, että hän kuulostaa niin surkealta, eikä siksi, että tuntuu turvalliselta pidellä lähellään elävää, lämmintä ihmistä. Hän hautaa toisen kätensä syvälle ylikasvaneisiin hiuksiin ja siirtyy niin, että heidän jalkansa ovat mukavasti lomittain ja vartalo toisessa kiinni. Rahikainen huokaa tyytyväisen kuuloisena ja piilottaa kasvonsa Määtän kaulaa vasten.

Rahikaisen hiukset tuntuvat sormiin tutulla tavalla rasvaisilta ja tuoksuvat ummehtuneilta, kun Määttä ummistaa silmänsä ja hengittää niihin. Hän vetää Rahikaisen tiiviisti lähelleen ja koettaa olla välittämättä siitä, miten surkeasti huono käsivarsi puristaa takaisin. Rahikaisen toinen käsi hypistelee hänen kaulustaan kuin hän ei tietäisi, mitä muutakaan tehdä sillä.

Tuttuus, jopa kotoisuus, kalvaa kurkussa, vaikka onhan siitä aikaa eikä tätä muutenkaan niin usein tapahtunut. Joskus vain, lähinnä edetessä ja vetäytyessä, heillä kun oli muutenkin tapana ajautua teltassa lähekkäin nukkumaan. Korsussa ei niinkään, kun Rahikainen yleensä valloitti ylälavitsaa ja Määttä pysytteli mieluummin alapetillä, josta oli mukavampi lähteä hälytyksen sattuessa. Eikä teltassakaan mitenkään monesti. Pariin otteeseen, kun Rahikainen oli kavahtanut hereille painajaisesta, ja joskus kun jotakin erityisen ilkeän näköistä jälkeä oli sattunut turhan hyvällä näköetäisyydellä. Rahikainen rauhoittui tarpeeksi, että saattoi nukahtaa, kun hänestä piteli kiinni jonkin aikaa.

Eikä hän ollut siinä ainoa, kyllähän siellä yksi jos toinenkin päätyi yön kylmässä kiehnäämään lähelle toista. Kai se lämpö siinä oli se, tai paine ja hengityksen rytmi, joka sen varsinaisen työn siinä teki. Määttä itse ei painajaisia nähnyt tai muutenkaan mistään viitsinyt järkyttyä, mutta ei häntäkään koskaan ylimääräinen lämpö haitannut, kun Rahikainen änkesi kylkeen kiinni kiehnäämään ja vielä painajaisen kauhusta tärisevin käsin asetteli Määtän käsivarren kylkensä yli. Siinähän Määttä sitten piteli häntä.

Ja tässähän Määttä pitelee häntä nytkin, ehkä hieman tiukemmin kuin oikeastaan haluaisi myöntää. Ja tekee sen sitten aika tai Rahikainen, rauhoittuu hänen sydämensä panikoiva rytmi hiljalleen.

 

*

 

”Mie pelekäsin että sie jäisit sinne”, Rahikainen pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen tunnustaa. Ääni vaimenee Määtän kaulaa vasten.

Määttä äännähtää kysyvästi viitsimättä avata silmiään.

”Sinne Lappiin.”

”Miksikäs.”

”Mik – arvooppas veikkonen huvikseen.”

Kyllähän Määttä arvaa. Mitä varten sellaisia nyt yleensäkään pelätään. Se tuntuu vain kovin kummalliselta ja etäiseltä, kun pelosta on itselle kehittynyt niin vieras tunne. Toki hänellä on tervettä itsesuojeluvaistoa sen verran, että pysyi aina valppaana eikä ihan mitä hyvänsä hullun hommia alkanut koskaan tekemään saati toisilla teettämään, mutta ei hän koskaan ollut pelännyt kipua tai kuolemaa, ei vihollista eikä yli ja vierestä lentävien luotien sirahduksia. Vain tulikastetta ennen häntä oli jännittänyt edessä olevan tuntemattomuus, mutta se oli ollut lähinnä kutkutusta vatsanpohjassa, ja sekin jännitys jäi sille suolle muun viattomuuden ja kapteeni Kaarnan seuraksi.

”Mitäpä minulle sielä olisi”, hän tuumaa nyt ykskantaan.

”Niin niin, mitäpä siulle”, Rahikainen nauraa väkinäisesti. ”Näätsie millanen ämmä miust on tullu. Tämmösiä tässä, saatana.”

Määttä ei vastaa, kietoo vain sormensa syvemmälle hänen kiharoihinsa. Rahikainen puskee kosketukseen äännähtäen mielissään.

”Mitä muille sitten? Ko sinnuun ei kerta mikkään pysty.”

”Vaan eihän meitä vanhoja sinne muita kun minä ja Vanhala vejetty”, Määttä sanoo. Ei hän täydennysmiehiä muista enää nimeltä juuri ketään. Kotipaikkoja on mielessä jonkin verran, niissä ja naamoissa hän on aina ollut nimiä parempi. ”Päästivät Honkajoen ja Sihvosen kottiin melekein heti. Sihvoselta minä sinun osottees.”

”Sie sanoit. Ja nii seki… sekin sano.”

”Sinä sitä oot Sihvosta sitten nähnyt?”

Määttä tuntee Rahikaisen nyökkäävän. ”Se vähän. Se koskaan oikeen tuosta sovasta niin.”

”Mitenkäs”, Määttä kysyy. Rahikaisen sanojen varovainen asettelu ei jää häneltä kuulematta.

”Yhtään kauvemmin niin se ois Sihvosen akan poika tärähtäny kokonaan.”

Määttä äännähtää myöntävästi. Näkihän hän sen itsekin.

”Ja. No. Se, se pelekää minnuu”, Rahikainen koettaa hymähtää, mutta se ohenee kireäksi ja katkeraksi tirskahdukseksi. ”Enkä mie henkilökohtasesti, niin pelekää kaikki muutki. Äijä ei soata kahtoo vieläkkään kunnolla päin. Sikshä mie tänne tulinki, ko emmie jaksan – ”

Rahikainen keskeyttää itsensä ja pakottautuu hengittämään syvään. Hän värisee nyt vuorostaan, jännityksestä jäykkänä. Määttä pitää hänestä hetken tiukemmin kiinni, ja Rahikaisen terve käsi rutistaa hänen paitansa rinnusta tiukasti.

”Nii se pelekää minnuu siis”, Rahikainen kohta jatkaa hiukan rauhoittuneempana ja niin asialliseen sävyyn kuin kykenee, ”Sihvonen, tätä miun noamaa siis. Kai se näkköö kaikellaista mitä se halluis unohtaa voan. Ei se ilikeyttään, mutta.”

Määttä rypistää kulmiaan ja uskoo ymmärtävänsä, mitä rivien välissä kuuluu.

”Oot sie kirjottanu sille? Tai se siulle?” Rahikainen kysyy. Määttä äännähtää kieltävästi, ja hän hymähtää surullisesti.

”Se yritti hirttää ihtesä niijen navettaan.”

Määttä ei sano mitään. Hän ei ylläty eikä järkyty, mutta onhan se surullista, kun miehen kuitenkin tuntee.

Toisaalta juuri sen tuntemisen takia häntä ei yllätäkään. Sihvosen henkinen kantti oli koko ajan ohuempi kuin heidän muiden, vaikkei hän sentään lamaantunut koskaan niin kuin Riitaoja silloin joskus. Sodan loppuvaiheilla hän tosin oli käynyt koko ajan pelokkaammaksi ja hermostuneemmaksi, ja Rokan ja Suden Tassun menettäminen oli horjuttanut sitä pientäkin urheutta pahasti.

”Se soatiin sieltä ennen ko mittään ehti sattuu. Eikä kuulema tiijä ihtekkään mikä siihen mäni. Kuulema sillä männöö nyt paremmin.”

Rahikainen on hetken vaiti.

”Enkä mie ou ilenny kyssyy siltä. Emmie halluu pahentaa.”

Määttä kieputtaa mietteliäänä hiussuortuvaa etusormensa ympäri. Ehkä sitä voisi itse siellä joskus. Jos kirjoittaisi ehkä ensin, että sopisiko. Sihvoselle ja ehkä muillekin.

 

*

 

Käden uhatessa puutua Määttä kääntyy huokaisten selälleen, ajattelee nousta kun vielä jotakin valoa on jäljellä. Tupakan voisi polttaa ja jotakin syömistä laittaa. Ehkä käydä vähän tutkimassa ympäristöä. Ei hän sentään tänne pelkästään istumaan ajatellut tulla moneksi päivää.

”Tiijäkkö mikä tässä on kaikkein pahinta”, Rahikainen kysyy.

Määttä ynähtää kysyvästi.

”Tää miun noama. Ko eihän tätä kukkaan halluu kahtella”, Rahikainen naurahtaa ilottomasti, ”ehämmie halluu ihtekkään. Mie sanoin et Sihvonen pelekää. Se ei ou ainoo. Kaikki mukulat pelekää. Osottellee ja kirkuu. Ja muut tuijottaa pitkään ja irvistellöö ja kuiskuttelloo enämpi tai vähempi. Mie oun täälä ollu sielä miun enon kaupassa muttemmie iha oikiasti paljoo varastosta ulos tuu ettei asiakkaat kaikkoo miut nähessää. Äiteki pelekää muttei myönnä. Äijä pelekää tai sitten sitä inhottaa nii ettei se taho kahtoo.”

Määttä nyökkää. Kyllä hän uskoo, että se vaivaa Rahikaista. Hän oli paloaukealta lähtiessä varuskunnan kovimman naistenmiehen maineessa pitkälti siksi, että säännöllisine kasvoineen ja vaaleine kiharineen hän erottui siellä tavallisten lovileukojen ja lonttoposkien seasta kuin paraskin kiiltokuvapoika, eikä hän hassumman näköinen ollut myöhemminkään. Häntä ihan yleisesti pidettiin hyvännäköisenä, taisipa joku haukkua häntä joskus _nätiksikin_. Säännöllisethän ne hänen kasvonsa olivat, nenä suora ja poskipäät korkealla. Vielä kun itsevarmuutta ja puhetta riitti ja lauluäänikin oli kaunista kuultavaa, sai Rahikainen halutessaan yleensä kenen hyvänsä pään pyörälle ja polvet heikoiksi, oli tavoitteena sitten lempiminen tai jokin muu hyötyminen. Kai siitä paljon oli sen varassa, että hän oli komea poika, osasi näyttää viattomalta ja vaarattomalta, niin että kaikki ylipuhuminen ja taivuttelu oli kevyttä maanittelua eikä mikään ehdotus ollut liian hävytön.

Nyt niistä poskipäistä oikeanpuoleinen on murtunut ja parantuessaan jäänyt outoon kuopahtavaan muotoon, vilkkuvista silmistä toinen on poissa, symmetrisyydestä on tullut toispuoleista ja peruuttamattoman kieroa. Kai häntä voisi pitää ruman tai groteskin näköisenä, ehkä pelottavanakin. Määttä ei itse sellaisia ajattele, mutta kyllä hän ymmärtää. Uskoo ymmärtävänsä. Etenkin, kun Rahikainen huokaa surkeana ja jotenkin katkeran haikeasti.

”Eikä tällä noamalla lähetä Joensuun tyttöjä riiustelleen. Elä – ”

Äkäinen kielto jää kesken, mutta vaikka Rahikainen mulkoileekin Määttää suu tyytymättömänä viivana tämän ojentaessa taas kätensä tutkimaan arpia, ei hän työnnä tätä poiskaan. Kädet lepäävät liikkumatta rinnan päällä, ehkä siksi, että Määttä huolellisesti on koskematta silmälappuun.

”Onk siun pakko”, hän murahtaa, kun Määttä seuraavaksi vetää hihan pois tieltä ja tutkii ja tunnustelee huonon käden vauriot tarkasti läpi, olkavartta myöten.

”Ehtitsie jottain vai mitä.”

Määttä pudistaa päätään, ja Rahikainen peilaa liikkeen ja tuhahtaa kuin haluaisi nauraa, muttei kykenisi edes tekonauruun enää. Hän huokaa, tuijottaa kattoon ja räpyttelee taas kiivaasti.

Määttä katsoo häntä hetken ja vetää sitten sormenpäällä pehmeän viivan nenänvartta pitkin, käy läpi kasvojen terveen puolen ääriviivat. Rahikainen puuskahtaa kuin sanoakseen Määtän olevan uskomaton, mutta sulkee yhtä kaikki silmänsä ja antaa hänen koskea.

Kontrasti on oikeastaan rujolla tavalla kaunis; ehjä iho on lämmintä ja pehmeääkin niiltä kohdin, missä sänki ei sitä karhenna. Luiden muoto on tuttu kämmentä vasten, ja kodikkaalta tuntuu sänkikin. Hiukset myös, kun Määttä taas pöyhii niitä tutkiskeltuaan kyllikseen.

”Sie et pelekää”, Rahikainen mumisee. Se on melkein kysymys, mutta enemmän hän vain toteaa asian kuin vasta nyt ymmärtäisi sen kunnolla. Hän värisee kosketuksen alla kuin palelisi.

”Enhän minä.”

Rahikainen puristaa silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja puree hampaansa yhteen kuin häneen tekisi kipeää. Kurkusta pakenee kirahdus, joka voisi yhtä hyvin olla itkua kuin nauruakin, mutta hän nielaisee äänen ja hengittää nopeasti, niin että Määttä laskee kämmenen voimakkaasti kohoilevalle rintakehälle.

”Otahan rauhasa.”

”Rauhassa. Perkele.” Rahikainen nielaisee. ”Ymmärräkkö sie että joka ikinen. Joka ikinen muu. Ihan kaikki.”

”Noh.”

”Ihan _kaikki_ ”, Rahikainen ärähtää. ”Jokkut sentään koettaa esittää mutta kun mie _tiijän_. Kun se näkkyy ja se kuuluu. Pelekää ja _inhoo_.”

Lientyy hänen äänensä kosketuksesta kuitenkin, ja hän nojaa päätään Määtän silitykseen kuin yrittäisi ottaa siitä irti kaiken minkä vain saa. Niin kuin puolijoukkueteltassakin. Ja niin kuin puolijoukkueteltassa, hän hypistelee Määtän hihaa. Ärtynyt juova vain pysyy suupielen alla, kun hän ei vieläkään osaa rauhoittua, vaikka tämä ei ole enää mikään painajainen.

Ei tämä tosin aina painajaista vaatinut teltassakaan, eikä edes sitä, että aktiivisesti yritti nukahtaa. Joskus oli vain sellaisia päiviä, kun kaikki oli sellaista koko ajan. Turhautumista ja ahdistusta, kaikkea sitä. Joko Rahikainen tuli suoraan teltassa viereen, tai kutsui Määtän pienellä pään nykäisyllä metsän suojaan tai halkoliiterille. Eikä Määtällä yleensä ollut kieltäytymisen aihetta, olihan se ajan kuluttamista siinä kuin kortinpeluu ja puhdetyöt.

Määttä tarttuu hihaansa hypistelevään käteen, sulkee sen omiinsa ja painaa Rahikaisen rinnalle.

”Halluukko.”

Rahikainen vetää henkeä vaikean näköisenä ja melkein nyökkää, mutta ei aivan kuitenkaan.

”Emmie taho vaatii.”

”Minä tiijän. Tarviikko sinä?”

”Perkele, luuleksie että mie oon saanu keltään tämän näkösenä”, Rahikainen puuskahtaa.

Hänen hengityksensä käy raskaana, ja Määttä tunnistaa suun ilmeen ja poskille kohonneen punerruksen. Ja sitähän se hihan hypistelykin yleensä tarkoitti silloin siellä. Että haluaa enemmän, muttei ääneen voi pyytää, ettei kukaan vain satu kuulemaan. Että kun kohta nousee ja kömpii ulos muka kusella käydäkseen, tietää toinen seurata kohta perässä ja jatkaa siitä mihin jäätiin. Siitä on kuitenkin sen verran aikaa, ettei Määttä nyt aio tehdä mitään, ellei saa selkeää lupaa sellaiseen.

”Halluukko sinä”, hän kysyy uudestaan.

Rahikainen puristaa silmänsä kiinni, hengittelee hetkisen, avaa sitten silmänsä ja katsoo uhmakkaasti Määttää, tarttuu hyvällä kädellään häntä ranteesta ja vetää sitä oikeaan suuntaan. Määttä suo hänelle pienen hymynhäivän avatessaan muitta mutkitta hänen sepaluksensa ja työntäessään kätensä sisään. Rahikainen on lähes täysin kova jo nyt, kuuma ja paksu ja tuttu, ja Määttä vetää hänet ulos housuistaan helpottaakseen omaa työtään ja jättääkseen sotkun mahdollisimman pieneksi.

He eivät puhu, niin kuin he eivät koskaan ole näissä puuhissa puhuneet. Määtän ote on voimakas ja tahti yhtä riuska kuin silloin, kun muuta vaihtoehtoa ei ollut kuin hoitaa homma niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista, ettei kukaan omalta tai vastapuolelta ehtinyt yllättämään. Kauan tässä ei kestä nytkään; Rahikainen kääntää päätään poispäin ja vaimentaa voihkaisuja kämmeneensä toinen käsi tiukasti Määtän paidanrinnukseen takertuneena, ja hänen lanteensa nykivät tämän liikettä vastaan kuin omasta tahdostaan. Hän tulee äkisti, voimalla ja niin kauan, ettei hän kovin paljoa tainnut liioitella sitä, kuinka puutteessa oli. Määttä ei millään onnistu saamaan kaikkea käteensä, vaan osa roiskeista päätyy Rahikaisen housuille ja paidanhelmalle.

”No”, hän tiedustelee kaivaessaan housujensa taskusta kuluneen nenäliinan ja pyyhkiessään siihen kätensä ja enimmät Rahikaiseenkin osuneista tahroista.

Rahikainen hengittää yhä raskaasti, mutta rennommin. Kasvot ovat vielä puoliksi käden takana piilossa, mutta niitä valaisee laiskan tyytyväinen hymy, joka on aito ja siksi mukava katsoa. Hän nielaisee ja kääntää päätään niin, että voi katsoa Määttää.

”Noh”, hän vastaa kohauttaen olkaansa, ikään kuin se selittäisi kaikesta kaiken. Määttä hymähtää ja sulkee hänet takaisin housuihinsa, ja Rahikainen liu’uttaa kättään hänen rinnallaan.

”Mites sie. Saisko olla.”

Määttä ottaa käden omiinsa ja painaa sen kevyesti Rahikaisen rinnalle.

”Vaan minähän kyllä pärjään.”

”Eipä siitä näillä käsillä ois palijoo tullukkaa.”

Ensi kertaa Rahikainen kuulostaa melkein hilpeältä. Määttä ei sano mitään, mutta kun Rahikainen nojaa varastamaan suudelman, hän antaa tämän, tulee itsekin lähemmäs ja suutelee vastaan. On kaikki kuitenkin vähän paremmin kuin hän ehti uumoilla, vanha Rahikainen ei ole sentään kadonnut kokonaan.

 

*

 

Jotakin Määttä selvästi onnistui tuomaan esiin, koska siistiydyttyään hieman Rahikainen suorastaan vaatii saada viedä hänet ulos ja kaupungille. Määttä itse on aina tutustunut uusiin paikkoihin mieluummin päivänvalossa ensin, mutta iltahämärä ja yö ovat aina olleet Rahikaisen aikaa. Öisten, hämärien kaupunkien vilinä on maailma, jossa hän tuntuu olevan kaikista eniten kotonaan. Vieläkin, kaikesta huolimatta.

He syövät ravintolassa elokuvateatterin vieressä, ja Rahikainen on jonkin aikaa aivan oma itsensä. Vielä hänellä on yksityiskohtaisia ideoita siitä, mitä kaikkea voisi tehdä, jos olosuhteet olisivat suotuisat. Missä kävisi, keitä tapaisi ja miten tekisi rahaa. Määttä kuuntelee hänen suunnitelmiaan huvittuneena ja juo enemmän kuin pitkään aikaan, niin että ilta kuluu huomaamatta ja kun tunnelma muuttuu, tuntuu se muuttuvan aivan silmänräpäyksessä.

Rahikainen juo yhtä paljon ja nopeasti kuin hän, ja se siinä kai vikana onkin. Kun Määtällä se vain lämmittää ja humisee mukavasti päässä, alkaa Rahikaisen pää nuokkua ja katse tuijottaa, puhe ensin takerrella ja sitten katkeroitua ja lakata. Määttä ei lue siihen ensin mitään, humala nyt aina teettää, mutta sitten joku Rahikaisen tuttava tulee heidän pöytäänsä nojaamaan ja Rahikainen naulaa koko huomionsa häneen. Mies kättelee Määttääkin, on nimeltään Kinnunen ja naimisissa Rahikaisen serkun kanssa, ja puheesta päätellen saman kaupan leivissä. Hiukan itseriittoisen vaikutelman hänestä saa, muttei hän kuitenkaan epäystävällinen ole. Hän on suunnilleen heidän ikäisensä ja tuo oikeastaan jollain tavalla mieleen Mielosen.

Ihan tavalliselta ihmiseltä hän vaikuttaa, eikä hän Määtän mielestä sano mitään erityistä. Ei myöskään omasta mielestään, päätellen hämmentyneestä ilmeestä, kun Rahikainen aikansa häntä mulkoiltuaan lyö nyrkkinsä pöytään niin että sille kerääntyneet lasit helähtävät ja ärähtää, että ellei Kinnunen heti lakkaa niin hän panee hänet lakkaamaan.

Ravintolan yleinen tunnelma ei järky, mutta heidän pöytäänsä leviää painostava hiljaisuus. Rahikainen tuijottaa Kinnusta haastavasti. Tämä kokoaa itsensä nopeasti hämmennyksestään ja kehottaa Rahikaista ottamaan rauhassa, ei hän tässä ole mitään yrittänytkään. Ei Rahikaisella mitään syytä ole aukoa hänelle päätään.

Se saa Rahikaisen nousemaan ylös ja sähisemään jotakin, mikä ravintolan yleisen melun alta ei kuulu Määtän korviin. Hän tarraa Kinnusta paidanrinnuksesta ja ravistaa, ja siinä vaiheessa Määttä tumppaa tupakanjämänsä päättäväisesti tuhkakuppiin, nousee ja irrottaa Rahikaisen otteen. Ottaa Rahikaisen päällystakin ja omansa ja pahoittelee Rahikaisen puolesta, vangitsee Rahikaisen terveen käsivarren pihtimäiseen puristukseen ja alkaa luovia tietään ulos vetäen hänet mukanaan. Kinnunen jää katsomaan heidän peräänsä loukkaantuneena ja hämmentyneenä.

 

*

 

Yö on jo aikaa sitten pimennyt, kun he suunnistavat kohti Rahikaisen kotia. Rahikainen haukkuu häntä humalan puurouttamalla äänellä ja yrittää pariinkin otteeseen palata sisälle huitoen nyrkkiään niin, ettei jää epäselväksi, mitä hän tekisi jos sinne pääsisi. Määtän ote hänen käsivarrestaan kuitenkin pitää, ja tarpeeksi ikävästi väännettyään hän saakin Rahikaisen kulkemaan vierellään Torikatua ylöspäin, olkoonkin että tämä kiroilee ja ärisee minkä ehtii.

Hautausmaan kohdalla hän on jo hiukan rauhoittunut, ja sen aidan kulmalla hän pysähtyy muristen jotakin kylmästä.

”Vaan niinhän se vähän on”, Määttä tuumaa. Kyllähän se pysähtyessä tuntuu, ei kesä ole vielä lähelläkään, vaikka lumet ovat jo maasta kadonneet. Näin yöllä pakkanen on varmasti lähellä. Heidän kummankin päällystakit ovat yhä Määtän vapaan käden käsivarrella, ja nyt Määttä vihdoin uskaltaa irrottaa Rahikaisesta ja antaa hänelle hänen takkinsa, jonka hän vastaanottaa jurosti nyökäten. Hän huojuu hiukan jaloillaan pukiessaan takin ylleen, ja jättää sen roikkumaan napittamattomana. Määttä jättää omansa samoin.

”Jaksatkos taas.”

He jatkavat kulkuaan vaitonaisina. Loivassa ylämäessä Rahikainen kompastuu ja kiroaa joutuen ottamaan Määtästä tukea, mutta muuten he eivät vaihda sanaakaan. Kun tiet alkavat näyttää tutuilta, Määttä polttaa tupakan ja vilkaisee pilvetöntä tähtitaivasta. Hän seuraa myös Rahikaisen kulkua, kun tämä viimein suuntaa oikealle talolle ja kaivaa avainta taskustaan. Matkalla Määttä ei kiinnittänyt siihen niin huomiota, mutta hän ontuu oikeaa jalkaansa kävellessään. Avaimen kanssa hän hapuilee ja hakee kauan, mikä varmaan johtuu sekä humalasta että toisen silmän puuttumisesta, mutta kyllä hän lopulta oven auki saa.

”Käyhän kusella ennen kun maate käyt”, varoittaa Määttä kaiken varalta ennen kuin Rahikainen ehtii mennä sisälle asuntoon, kaatua sängylle ja sammua siihen.

”Vejä kätteen”, Rahikainen mutisee, mutta hoipertelee siitä huolimatta saunanseinustalle heittämään vettä. Hyväksyy Määtän tarjoaman tupakan ja antaa tämän sytyttää sen.

”Mitä se teki”, Määttä kysyy Rahikaisen sulkiessa housunsa ja suunnatessa avoimelle ulko-ovelle.

”Kuka?”

”Kinnunen siellä.”

”Se. No se, perkele”, Rahikainen heilauttaa ärtyisästi kättään ja ottaa sitten seinästä tukea potkiessaan saappaat jaloistaan. ”Perkele kun se on semmonen.”

”Mitä se sano?”

”Semmonen saatanan säälijä. Oikein semmonen perkeleen laupias samarialainen. Niin perkeleen hyvä ihminen että. _Saatana_!” hän korottaa äkisti ääntään ja heittää takkinsa vihaisessa kaaressa toiselle puolen huonetta. ”Tartte _kahtoo_ minnuu sillä tavalla ja puhhuu! Saatana – ”

”Annahan olla”, Määttä käskee ja tarttuu häntä taas paremman käden kyynärvarresta, vetää hänet sisemmälle. ”Levitettään peti.”

Epäselvästi jupisten Rahikainen vetää sängyn leveämmäksi sen verran minkä käsipuolena pystyy, ja Määtän vielä parantaessa sen asentoa hän kömpii omalle puolelleen, kääntyy kyljelleen seinää kohti ja selkä Määttää päin, vetää peitteen päälleen ja sammuu saman tien. Määttä katsoo häntä hetken, vetää sitten varovasti toisen tyynyn hänen päänsä alta itselleen ja hakee reppunsa luota makuupussinsa, jonka levittää ohuen patjan päälle peitokseen.

Laskuhumala ilmoittaa olemassaolostaan melankolisena keinuntana, kun hän tuijottaa hämärän huoneen kattoa yrittäen erottaa sen kuvioita ja kuuntelee Rahikaisen kuorsausta. Kuvioita hän ei näe, muttei onneksi mitään muutakaan, minkä ei kuuluisi olla siellä. Humala siunaa häntä raskaalla, pimeällä ja tyhjällä unella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erityinen shoutout lehnsherrylle, jolle puhuin tästä ficistä sen ollessa vasta ihan suunnittelutasolla, ja joka silloin esitti yhden hiton hyvän idean, joka nyt tässä luvussa on tarkoitukseen sopivasti muovailtuna.

 

Rahikainen herää pääkipuun ja korvikkeen tuoksuun, joka krapulan kourissa tuntuu samalla kertaa kutsuvalta ja etovalta. Määtän tyyny on viileä, kun hän kokeilee sitä. Makuupussi on pedattu siististi päivää varten. Kello ei oikeastaan ole vielä kovin paljon, mutta Määtän on täytynyt olla ylhäällä jo ainakin tunnin. Ehkä pidempäänkin, päätellen siitä, kuinka hyvin hän on ehtinyt laittaa kamppeensa ja vielä hellankin laittaa ja aamupalaa.

Kivistyksessä on tänä aamuna parikin eri tasoa. On se tavallinen, jonka hän nykyään usein jo osaa unohtaa, se, jonka arpeutuneiden haavojen kiristys aiheuttaa. Se tuntuu lähinnä paineena, vetämisenä ja tänään myös aristuksena niiltä kohdin, ja jostakin syystä myös hampaissa, niin, ettei oikein haluttaisi purra kunnolla mitään, ettei kipu vain äkkiä välähtäisi pahana. Sitten on krapulapäänsärky, joka tykyttää syvällä ohimoissa ja takaraivossa samaan tahtiin sisälmyksissä vellovan kuvotuksen kanssa. Se varmaan on myös syynä siihen, että kaikki muutkin kivut nyt häiritsevät kerralla.

Kolmas kipu vihloo poistetun ja umpeen ommellun silmän takana. Jotenkin se on yhä kaikista inhottavin. Sille voi myös tehdä kaikista vähiten. Viimeksi Helsingissä ne puhuivat jotakin hermoista ja haamusärystä, ja se kuulosti kaukaa haetulta selittelyltä. Ei voi oikein hoitaa, eikä tarkalleen tiedetä mistä johtuu, mutta tuollaisia nimiä sille kyllä voi antaa.

Rahikainen livauttaa sormensa silmälapun alle ja hieroo suljetun luomen päältä rystysellä. Terveenkin silmän hän rutistaa hetkeksi kiinni ja tuijottaa sillä sitten hetken huoneen päätyä tarkentamatta katsettaan. Kaikki tuntuu hirveältä, mutta sellaista tämä enimmäkseen on. Samaa ja tavallista. Hän huokaa, nousee ja raapii hajamielisesti niskaansa, ja keittokomeroon suunnatessaan vetää verhoa kiinnemmäs, jottei ikkunasta paistava aurinko laukaisisi pääkipua enää pahemmaksi.

 

*

 

”Huomenta”, hän toivottaa istuessaan pöydän ääreen. Määttä nyökkää tervehdykseksi ja antaa kupin. Liedellä on kolhiintunut kattila, jossa höyryää puuro. Sitäkin Määttä annostelee hänelle itse, kun sattuu seisomaan kattilan äärellä jo valmiiksi. Se olisi nöyryyttävää, jos Määttä joutuisi erikseen nousemaan ja auttamaan, mutta tällaisena se tuntuu luontevalta. Ja olisihan se yksin helvetin hidasta. Yhdellä kädellä.

Puuro on limaista, harmahtavaa ja mautonta, mutta ainakin se on lämmintä, ja ripauksella suolaa se on vähän parempaa. Rahikainen pystyisi siihen itsekin, on hän sen verran kuitenkin halunnut ja onnistunutkin kuntouttamaan itseään, että pärjää jotenkuten yksin. Ei hän paljon tätä parempaa saanut aikaan ennenkään, mutta kyllä sekin vähän vahingoniloisesti huvittaa ja parantaa mielialaa, että Määtän kokkaus on samaa tasoa kuin mitä hän saa käsipuolena aikaan, ja Määtällä on kuitenkin terveys ja kärsivällisyys kohdillaan.

”Sie rupesit kerralla ihan emännäks.”

Määttä ei vastaa, mutta ei se kaunoista kieli, vaikka Rahikainen muistaa loppuillan sumusta tarpeeksi tietääkseen, että niihin voisi olla aihettakin. Määttä katsoo häntä suoraan ja rauhallisesti, niin kuin hän aina tekee. Avaa pienen ikkunan raolleen ja sytyttää tupakan, ja Rahikainen tekee samoin.

”Anteeks”, hän mutisee, kun epämääräisen syyllinen olo ei muuten tunnu lähtevän. Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan ja puhaltaa savua ulos.

”Vaan eihän tässä mittään.”

Vastaus on niin määttämäinen, että Rahikaista hymyilyttää väkisinkin. Hiljaisuuskaan ei ole enää paha eikä painostava, vaan hyvällä tavalla tuttu, vaikka Määtälle siinä tuskin oli mitään erikoista alun perinkään. Rahikaisen hartiat rentoutuvat, ja vaikkei korvike piristäkään samalla tavalla kuin oikea kahvi, riittää se silti kirkastamaan usvaisia ajatuksia ja tekemään olosta pitkästä aikaa melkein _normaalin_.

 

*

 

Määttä lähtee aamiaisen jälkeen melkein heti kaupungille, ja Rahikainen seuraa. Päivä on kaunis ja keväinen, ja he kävelevät eri reittiä kuin illalla, eivät asutuksen sivuitse ja metsänviertä oikoen vaan isomman tien vartta, missä auringonpaiste tuntuu kirkkaammalta ja lämpimämmältä.

Tie myötäilee Pielisjoen kulkua. Jokikin välkehtii ja sinertää eloisasti, vaikka kaislikko sen penkoilla on vielä melko valjun näköistä. Uutta nurmea siinä sentään kasvaa, ja jotain kukkaakin siellä taitaa olla. Määttä katsoo jokea välinpitämättömän näköisenä, mutta unohtuu kuitenkin parinkymmenen metrin välein paikalleen tutkiskelemaan maisemaa. Rahikaisesta tuntuu, että jos hänellä olisi kamera, ottaisi hän valokuvan tai useammankin. Rintamalla hänellä oli ollut kamera mukanaan melkein koko matkan. Vasta viimeisellä lomallaan hän oli jättänyt sen kotiin, kuulemma koska halusi pitää sen ehjänä. Se oli ollut vetäytymisen juuri ollessa alkamaisillaan. 

He alittavat rautatiesillan ja kävelevät kiireettömässä hiljaisuudessa rantaa myöten aina kaupungin ruutukaavan eteläiselle kulmalle, ja sieltä vielä kirkonmäelle. Ylämäessä kävely käy Rahikaisen reidelle, siellä on vielä jokin sirpale mikä ei sinne kuulu, oikeastaan parikin, mitä ne eivät uskaltaneet poistaa, etteivät olisi riskeeranneet koko jalan menetystä. Kai siitä pitäisi olla kiitollinen, että kävellä saattaa, mutta pidemmällä rasituksella reittä vihloo melkein joka askeleella. Kyllähän hänelle jokin kävelykepin ja kainalosauvan välimuoto kustannettiin, ja kyllä se hänellä aina jossakin on, mutta hitto vieköön, hän ei ole vielä edes kolmeakymmentä. Vieläkö tässä pitäisi köpöttää ympäriinsä kepin kanssa niin kuin joku vanha ukko? Eikö kaikki muu ole jo tarpeeksi nöyryyttävää?

Mäen päällä Määttä pysähtyy, mutta ei sentään Rahikaista odottamaan, vaan hän tepastelee edestakaisin kirkon ympärillä tutkaillen sitä pää kenossa ja kädet puuskassa, näyttäen taas ilmeettömyydessään siltä, että mielellään nappaisi pari kuvaa. Rahikainen ei ymmärrä sitä. Hän ei koskaan jaksanut käsittää, mikä Määtän mielestä oli niin ihmeellisen mielenkiintoista niissä autioituneissa karjalaiskylien jäänteissä, järvissä ja maanteissä, että niille piti ruutukaupalla kallista filmiä uhrata.

Rahikainen nojaa kirkon ulkoseinään paino kokonaan hyvällä jalalla, kun Määttä kiertää rakennusta ja näyttäisi täydeltä idiootilta, ellei sattuisi olemaan Määttä ja näyttämään sen vuoksi siltä, että tietää tarkalleen mitä on tekemässä ja mitä hakee. Sillä puolen on varjo ja viileää, ja siihen Rahikaisen on tyytyminen, kun ei tässä penkkejäkään ole millä istua ja odottaa. Toki kadulle veisi useammat kiviportaat, ja kirkkoa ympäröi nurmikkoinen mäki, mutta hänen pitäisi päästä takaisin seisomaankin vielä, eikä hän tahdo joutua ottamaan vielä sellaiseenkin apua.

Eihän se yllätyksenä tule, että Määttä haluaa ottaa ennestään oudon paikan haltuun mahdollisimman perinpohjaisesti. Hänellä on kohtalainen suuntavaisto, ja kerran jossain käytyään hän osaa yleensä liikkua siellä vastakin ongelmitta, ja hänelle ominaisin tapa sisäistää asioita on opetella ne omassa rauhallisessa tahdissaan, yksityiskohtaisesti ja huolella. Kun hänelle nyt on selvinnyt tämän kaupungin keskustan koostuvan säännöllisestä ruutukaavasta, hän varmaan kävisi sen erittäin mielellään läpi katu kadulta ja kortteli korttelilta, vaikka siinä kuluisi koko päivä.

Vaikka se olisikin ollut Määtän suunnitelma, ei hän tietenkään anna minkään näkyä kasvoiltaan, kun hän saa kierrettyä kirkon kokonaan ja kävelee Rahikaisen luo juuri silloin, kun tämä hieroo jomottavaa reittään huonon käden rystysillä, oikoo jalkojaan ja toivoo, että pystyisi enempään.

”Vaan eikös se ollukkin ryssänkirkko tuon kavun toisessa päässä”, Määttä lausahtaa osoittaen kohti koivujen reunustamaa katua.

Rahikainen murahtaa myöntävästi, työntää itsensä irti seinästä, ja he suuntaavat kohti toria. Portaita alas mentäessä hän huojahtaa ja joutuu tarrautumaan Määtän olkavarteen ettei kaatuisi, mutta tietenkään Määttä ei sano siitäkään mitään, katsoo vain että hän pääsee tasapainoon.

Helvetti kun pääsisi vain istumaan. Ei hän jaksa tällaista. Hän asuu täällä, hän tuntee kulmat tarpeeksi tietääkseen, missä oikeasti haluaa liikkua. Ne paikat hän esittelee kyllä kenelle tahansa ihan mielellään. Tämä on kuin kansakoulussa ulkolukua, paitsi että kansakoulussa hän selvisi aina henkisenä voittajana silloinkin, kun opettajalta tuli huutia, eli oikeastaan aika usein. Nyt hän kääntyy vaistomaisesti poispäin aina nähdessään liikettä. Hän ei myöskään hahmota kulkuaan niin kuin ennen, ja kävelee vesiselvänäkin kuin humalainen, ellei keskity tarkkaan ja pidä vauhtiaan hitaana. Eikä hän sellaistakaan osaa tai jaksa, ja helvetti kun hän joutuu tällä tavalla viipottamaan jo nyt pysyäkseen Määtän perässä, vaikkei tämä edes kävele kovin lujaa.

 

*

 

Lyseon kohdalle Rahikainen jaksaa valittamatta, ja mielestään hänen pitäisi saada siitä jo jonkinlainen palkinto tai tunnustus. Huonolle jalalle ei haluttaisi laskea painoa lainkaan, ja mieli tekisi kaivaa puukko taskusta ja kaivella sillä lihakseen jääneet kranaatinkappaleet ulos, viis siitä mitä muuta hän samalla repisi auki. Sitä paitsi näin keskellä kaupunkia on mahdotonta vain olla, vaikkei kukaan sentään ääneen sano mitään, kun hän niin selvästi kulkee Määtän mukana.

Määttää ei häiritse kukaan. Hän näyttää missä hyvänsä liikkuessaan siltä, että kuuluu sinne ja tietää minne on matkalla. Ilme on tyyni ja askel vakaa, epävarmuudesta ei koskaan ole tietoakaan. Sen takia hänen kanssaan oli ollut sodan aikana hauska käydä saalistusreissuilla pitkien marssien aikana. Siinä missä Rahikainen oli hallinnut suotuisien saalispaikkojen löytämisen, huomaamattoman hiippailun ja tarpeen tullen vartiomiehille lirkuttelun ja sovittelun sen verran mallikkaasti, etteivät he kärsineet minkään maailman rangaistuksia kuin kerran, oli Määttä niillä reissuilla useaan otteeseen vain kävellyt töpinään, ottanut mitä otti ja mennyt kaikessa rauhassa matkoihinsa. Mäkilän kanssa sellainen ei tietenkään olisi toiminut koskaan, mutta ilmeisesti kaikki muut katsoivat hänen vain seuraavan hänelle ylempää määrättyjä ohjeita, kun hän vielä nyökkäsi vahdille mennessään.

Lehto oli tavallisesti jättänyt varsinaisen saaliinhaun heille, kenties välttyäkseen käryn käydessä itse rangaistukselta, ja luultavasti siksikin, ettei hän koskaan osannut puhua ihmisiä sillä tavalla ympäri kuin Rahikainen, koska ei mielellään puhunut ihmisille ylipäätään. Hän ei myöskään osannut olla sillä tavalla ilmiselvän huomaamaton kuin Määttä, hän käveli liian nopeasti ja erottui joukosta liikaa kireässä kylmyydessään ja pistävillä mulkaisuillaan, kun kukaan häntä katsoi. Rahikaisesta ja Määtästäkin hän pysyi aina jotenkin erillään, vaikkei hän heitä erityisesti vältellytkään.

Ja kyllähän hän avasi kaikki lukot, jotka vastaan tulivat, olivat ne hylättyjen talojen ovissa tai Puolustusvoimien omaisuutta varjelemassa. Rahikaisella ei ole aavistustakaan, miten hän vaivaisella taivutetulla teräslanganpätkällä sai taipumaan kuinka järeän esteen hyvänsä, eikä hän oikeastaan mene vieläkään vannomaan, ettei murhaavalla tuijotuksella ollut osuutta asiaan. Kyllä hän itsekin tietää tiirikoinnista yhtä ja toista, mutta Lehdon taidot olivat jotain aivan muuta.

Lehtoa oli myös kiittäminen siitä, ettei heitä käräyttänyt omastakaan porukasta kukaan. Sen verran usein heidät kuitenkin saattoi nähdä autojen lavoilla, ja nekin, jotka eivät nähneet, huomasivat varmasti marssin kestäessä, etteivät he olleet siellä missä piti. Rahikainen arveli kyllä, että olisi onnistunut luistelemaan valitusten ohi jollain lailla joka tapauksessa, mutta joka reissulla heillä oli silti joukkueelle mukanaan jotakin jaettavaa. Niin kuin sillä eräälläkin reissulla vehnäjauhot ja voi, joilla sitten leivottiin kaikkien jo kauan haaveilemia räiskäleitä. Ja olihan se toimiva varmistus, kun vielä muistettiin mainita, että ihan kokonaisesta viinapullostakin oltiin luovuttu sellaisen yhteisen hyvän takia.

Jotain sellaista oltiin suunniteltu myös niistä herkuista, joita kanniskellessa oli käynyt käry. Ne juuri Määttä oli hakenut sillä tavalla, että oli vain kävellyt paikalle, pinonnut laatikot päällekkäin sanomatta sanaakaan ja kantanut ne sitten pois ilman, että kukaan paikalla olleista oli epäillyt mitään. Samalla tavalla Määttä näyttää täällä siltä, kuin olisi asunut Joensuussa koko ikänsä, vaikkei todellisuudessa ole viettänyt aikaa kaupungissa nimeksikään.

Siltakadun kulmalla Rahikainen pysähtyy mielenosoituksellisesti huokaisten, ja saa Määtän vilkaisemaan häntä kysyvästi.

”Eikö männä torilla käymään.”

Määttä äännähtää jotain neutraalia ja kohauttaa olkiaan.

”Käytäs ihan Joensuun syvämmessä kun täälä oot. Ruokaaki sais.”

”Jalaka vai”, Määttä kysyy, ja Rahikaista sapettaa niin että kurkkua kuristaa. Totta kai Määttä on huomannut, mutta tuntuu silti hirveältä kuulla se ääneen sanottuna. Tietenkin se on naurettavaa, kaikki tässä on naurettavaa, ei Määttä tietenkään sano sitä ilkeilläkseen tai hieroakseen Rahikaisen heikkoa kuntoa tämän naamaan, ja se inhottaa Rahikaista vain enemmän. Että _silti_ tuntuu tältä.

”Vaan minullehan soppii miten hyvänsä”, Määttä sanoo, kun Rahikainen vain mulkoilee hammasta purren hänen ohitseen. ”Kauppahallissako vai missä.”

Rahikainen keskittyy hetkeksi vain puristelemaan käsiään nyrkeiksi, jottei alkaisi huutaa. Sitten hän nyökkää, niin kankeasti, että niska naksahtaa. Määttä nyökkää takaisin, ja vaikka Rahikainen kuinka haluaisi lukea hänen kasvoiltaan ylimielisyyttä, tai, vielä pahempaa, _sääliä_ , ei sitä tietenkään oikeasti ole siinä. Määttä vain katsoo häntä rauhallisesti ja suoraan, niin kuin hän on aina katsonut.

 

*

 

Ruoka ja jalan lepuuttaminen istuallaan ovat juuri ja juuri sen väärti, että sitä iänikuista tuijotusta joutuu taas kärsimään. ”Poikaparka”, yksikin vanhempi ämmä huokaa, ja se, että hänen on pakko olla seitsemissäkymmenissä ja puolikuuro, on ainoa syy, ettei Rahikainen kuohahda. Hän puristaa lusikkaa kädessään ja yrittää olla välittämättä, mulkoilee vihaisesti kaikkialle muualle paitsi toisiin ihmisiin. Asiakkaita ei onneksi kovin montaa ole heidän lisäkseen. Määttä hoitaa kerrankin puhumisen omalla vähäsanaisella tavallaan, joka hillityssä asiallisuudessaan tekee vaikutuksen mummoihin, joita paikassa on töissä.

”Mitä kamalaa voinukkaan käyvä”, kauhistelee sama rouva näyttäen niin säälivältä, että Rahikaista kuvottaa. Eikä se tietenkään edes _yritä_ puhua siihen nähden, että Rahikainen on itsekin paikalla ja kuulee aivan hyvin.

”Vieresä räjähti”, Määttä vastaa lakonisesti, siemaisee kotikaljaa. Rouva siunailee ja taitaa tehdä ristinmerkkiäkin siinä.

”On se sota niin kauhijjaa.”

Määttä nyökkää kuin alleviivaisi rouvan sanat, vaikka tuskin hänen mielessään mikään on kovin kauheaa. Hän on aivan samanlainen kuin kutsunnoissa aikanaan. Pohjattoman rauhallinen ja luotettava. Lyhyt ja sitkeä, kärsivällinen. Ei säpsähdellyt mitään silloin eikä säpsähtele nyt. Vain silmänalusten tummuus paljastaa, kuinka vähillä unilla hän niin kauan joutui kulkemaan, mutta ei hän siitä valittanut silloin eikä hän valita nytkään.

”Kyllä on voan kamalaa. Niin hauskannäkönen poika.”

Kun Rahikainen silloin päättää, ettei jalkaa enää särje, Määttä ei kohota kulmiaan, nousee vain hänen mukanaan ja kiittää ruoasta.

 

*

 

He käyvät pällistelemässä ortodoksikirkkoakin, kun Määttä sitä kerran haluaa. Rahikainen on niin huonolla tuulella, että häntä ärsyttää tämän hiljaisuuskin. Oma puhumattomuus ei tunnu yhtään niin mielenosoitukselliselta kuin sen kuuluisi, kun Määttä ei siitäkään sano mitään, ei edes katso kysyvästi. Tekisi melkein mieli kysyä Määtältä, eikö tämä muka huomaa hänen välttelevän ja olevan vihainen, mutta ei hän kysy. Hän on tarpeeksi säälittävä jo valmiiksi, eikä hän halua kuulla vastausta.  

Kotiin he kävelevät samaa reittiä kuin edellisyönä, ja Rahikaisen huono jalka pettää alla samassa kohdassa missä hän edellisyönä päissään kompastui. Hän kaatuu parahtaen maahan, ja saa sentään otettua edes paremmalla kädellä vastaan toisen käden vääntyessä ilkeästi alle. Määttä kääntyy ja ojentaa kätensä auttaakseen hänet jaloilleen, mutta sekin tuntuu jotenkin niin inhottavalta, että Rahikainen huitaisee käden pois tieltä.

”Elä saatana sieki vielä ala.”

Määtän ilme ei edes värähdä, kun hän astuu kauemmas kädet puuskassa. Sylkäistäkö hänen kasvoilleen pitäisi, että niihin saisi edes jotain muutosta aikaan? Ja helvettiäkö varten hän tuohon jää tuijottamaan, kun hän koettaa tapella itseään jonkinlaiseen asentoon, josta voisi ponnistaa ylös ja tasapainoon?

”No mitä sie siin vielä kuppaat, saatana, ala männä”, hän sähähtää. Hän yrittää kammeta itsensä polvilleen, mutta parempikin käsi taisi tärähtää kaatuessa jotenkin pahasti, koska se pettää ja saa hänet rojahtamaan kyynärvartensa varaan. Hengitys kulkee vihaisina puuskina.

”Sinulla on avvain, mitä varten minä turhaan mänisin”, Määttä sanoo, ja se käy liikaa järkeen, Rahikainen haluaa heittää häntä jollain.

”Näytänk mie perkele siltä että minnuu kiinnostaa”, hän sylkäisee. ”Painu miun puolesta vaikka helevettiin. Mäne!”

Pari sekuntia Määttä hänen rimpuiluaan katsoo, ennen kuin lähtee. Hän kävelee pitkin, päättäväisin askelin hän ohitseen ja takaisin kaupungin suuntaan, ja Rahikaisen tekee mieli karjua, kun hänen tyyneytensä ei _vieläkään_ häviä mihinkään.

 

*

 

Kai häntä jokin korkeampi voima jossain vielä armahtaa, koska hänen ohitseen ei kulje yhtä ainutta elävää sielua niiden pitkien minuuttien aikana, kun hän tappelee itseään pitävään asentoon ja ylös. Kerran hän kaatuu vielä kontilleen polven naksahtaessa huonosti, mutta lopulta hän onnistuu pitämään painonsa varovasti jaloillaan. Jonkin aikaa hän vain seisoo tien laidassa ja tasaa huohotustaan.

Kotiin päästyä hän kulauttaa pienen huikan viinaa, vaikka kuinka vielä olisi aikaista. Mitä sen on väliä, kun ei kerralla enempää ota. Hän huokaa syvään, polttaa tupakan ja kaatuu sitten sängylle, välittämättä siitä, että Määtän makuupussi rypistyy. Siinä hän makaa pitkän aikaa.

Kun tietäisi edes, mille kaikelle tässä oikeastaan on vihainen. Tai keille kaikille. Tai edes miksi.

Mitään ei voi edes purkaa mihinkään, se tässä varmaan on pahinta. Eikä ketään voi edes syyttää, ei lopulta, ei oikeasti.

Hän huokaa niin syvään, että näkökentässä mustenee ja keuhkoja korventaa. Runnoo rystysillään kovakouraisesti jomottavaa ohimoa ja vihlovaa silmää, irvistää tuntiessaan tyhjyyden ommellun luomen takana. Hieraisee poskiaan, ja irvistää sängellekin. Ei hän sitä näin pahaksi päästänyt koskaan edes sodassa.

Mutta siellä hän vielä oli joku. Oli _jotain_. Nyt hän vain _on_ , eikä usein oikein tunnu siltäkään.

Helvetti. Ei taas tällaisia.

Hän painaa hetkeksi kämmenet kasvoilleen ja pakottaa sitten itsensä nousemaan ja katsomaan ympärilleen. Yrittää olla ajattelematta Määttää, yrittää olla ajattelematta sitä millainen kusipää on ollut häntäkin kohtaan. Yrittää olla pelkäämättä, että hän etsisi yöpaikan kaupungilta ja lähtisi huomenna ensimmäisellä junalla, vaikka hänen tavaransa kuinka ovat täällä Rahikaisen nurkissa.

Ei tällaisia. Helvetti että hän vihaa taas itseään, ennen hän sentään osasi vaihtaa ajatusten suuntaa silloin, kun ne uhkasivat mennä huonoille raiteille. Toisaalta silloin moni muukin asia oli aivan toisin. Ne huonot raiteetkin olivat aivan erilaisia.

Hän ottaa viinapullosta toisen huikan ja irvistää, laittaa pullon taas kauemmas. Katsoo kelloaan ja vilkaisee ikkunasta, ontuu ulos ja menee saunarakennukselle, jonka jakaa naapureiden kanssa. Pakottautuu nyökkäämään tervehdykseksi naapurin vanhalle emännälle, joka tulee vastaan hänen juuri ollessaan menossa saunaan sisälle. Kysyy, oliko naapureilla tarkoitus kylpeä tänään, ja nainen pudistaa päätään vastaten, ettei heillä ole saunapäivä ennen kuin huomenna. Kysyy Rahikaiselta taas, tarvitseeko hän tulen tekemisen kanssa apua, vaikka Rahikainen on ties kuinka monen kuukauden ajan vakuuttanut, että ei tarvitse, ja vaikka hän on itse pitänyt asuntoaan lämpimänä ja sytyttänyt omat tupakkinsa koko sen ajan, kun on tässä asunut.

Se oli ensimmäisiä asioita, joita hän oppi uudestaan. Tulen sytyttäminen, ettei tarvinnut pyytää keneltäkään toiselta tulta sen näköisenä. Kirjoittaminen oli toinen asia. Kyllä se jotenkin toimii, mutta hidasta se on, ja jälki on mitä on.  

Hän saa pesän syttymään ja tuijottaa liekkejä aikansa ennen kuin sulkee luukun ja nousee alalauteelta seinästä tukea ottaen. Polttaa pihalla vielä tupakan, ei siksi, että hänen erityisesti tekisi mieli, vaan saadakseen vain jotakin tekemistä. Muistuttaakseen vielä itselleen, että kyllä hän näilläkin käsillä saa raapaistua tulitikun ja ravistettua sen sammuksiin.

 

*

 

Peiliin vilkaistessaan hän muistaa heti, miksei koske parranajovehkeisiinsä nykyään kovin usein. Syy tuijottaa häntä inhoten peilistä takaisin. Hänen on pakko laskea välineet hetkeksi pöydälle, katsoa poispäin ja rauhoittua, koska ensimmäinen ajatus olisi tarttua höylän sijasta veitseen, joka yhä on samassa rasiassa kuin kaikki muu, ja vain _vetää_. Ei veitsellä ole mitään mieltä edes olla siinä enää, ei hän koskaan ollut erityisen hyvä sen kanssa ja nykyään hänen kumpikaan kätensä ei ole riittävän vakaa sen pitelemiseen, mutta sen on aikanaan isän Amerikan-serkku lähettänyt hänelle rippilahjaksi, ja se on ollut kallis, joten ei siitä toistaiseksi ole luopuakaan voinut.

Hän pakottaa itsensä olemaan ajattelematta muita syitä, miksi hän sitä saattaisi säilyttää, kun hän ei muitakaan perhekalleuksia ole itsellään pitänyt, etenkään jos niistä on koskaan jotakin voittoa voinut saada. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja hengittää syvään, sisään ja ulos. Sitten hän ottaa saippuapalan, kastelee sen kauhallisessa lämmintä vettä ja vaahdottaa sitä hajamielisesti kämmentensä välissä.

Kun hän kohottaa uudestaan katseensa peiliin, on hän huomaamattaan siirtynyt sen verran sivuun, että kuvajaisesta katsoo takaisin enää puolet. Se elävämpi puoli, jota rumentaa vain sänki. Rintaa puristaa, ja hetken hän vain istuu liikkumatta paikallaan ja katsoo itseään. Sänki saa hänet näyttämään vanhemmalta ja väsyneemmältä.

Hän levittää vaahtoa kasvoilleen varoen, ettei siirry tuolilla tai käännä päätään liikaa. On siinä ja siinä, pitäisikö hänen oikeastaan laittaa lamppuun valo nähdäkseen mahdollisimman tarkasti mitä on tekemässä, mutta kyllä keittokomeron ikkunasta vielä valoa tulee sen verran, että homma tulee hoidetuksi. Höylän kanssa hänen vasenkin kätensä on aivan riittävän vakaa, eikä hänellä ole mitään tarvetta katsoa, mitä oikea tekee.

Saatuaan terveen puolen vapaaksi sängestä hän pyyhkii ylijäämävaahdot kosteaan pyyhkeeseen, kallistaa päätään parempaan asentoon ja vain _katsoo_. Sileä poski ja leuka näyttää heti paremmalta, vaikkei väsynyt ilme sillä kokonaan irtoakaan. Tietysti nenästä näkee sen murtuneen, mutta se nyt ei yksinään vielä pilaa näkymiä. Edes ne pari kapeaa nenänvarren yli kiipeävää arpea eivät sitä tee. Tällä tavalla, kun hän asettelee pientä peiliä ja rajaa heijastuksensa tarkkaan, hänessä olisi ehkä jopa elokuvatähdelle sopivaa karskiutta. Osuma näkyy, mutta hyvällä maulla ja hillitysti. Se on vielä sellainen jälki, josta kysyttäessä voisi vain hymähtää ja sanoa olleensa aseveljeä auttamaan menossa, kun irtosirpale lensi päin. Ylevä ja ritarillinen haavoittuminen aseveljeyden ja yhteisen hyvän tähden. On vapaudenmitali ansaittu oikein.

Hyi saatana, ikään kuin.

Hän lähmäisee vaahtoa suurpiirteisesti toiselle puolen kasvojaan ja kastelee höylän vihaisella liikkeellä niin, että vettä loiskahtaa pöydällekin. Sillä ei ole väliä. Hän puristaa höylän vartta tiukasti estääkseen kättään tärisemästä, kääntää peiliä ja hengittää taas hitaasti muutaman kerran, jottei painaisi höylällä liikaa ja väärässä suunnassa.

On kuin ne eivät olisi edes yrittäneet saada ihoa paremmin kasaan, ja hän muistaa edelleen sen sairaanhoitajattaren surkuttelun viimeisimmältä hoitoreissulta, että näköjään hänen ihonsa vain on sellainen, että arvet helottavat punaisina vielä parannuttuaan. Se punaisuus oikein korostuu muun ihon ollessa talvenkalpea, näyttää sairaalta ja pahalta. Alkuun sitä katsottiin sairaalassa varuillaan, kun pelättiin sen johtuvan tulehtumisesta. Eikä sekään pelko ollut vailla syytä, oli haavoista pari jo ehtinytkin tulehtua siinä vaiheessa, kun ne saivat hänet Helsinkiin. Kudoksissa oli kuulemma ollut hiekkaa ja muuta epäpuhtautta, ja lääkäri oli kuulostanut siltä, kuin olisi syyttänyt siitä Rahikaista, ikään kuin hän olisi jotenkin _valinnut_ joutua siihen ja kaatua pölisevään maahan. Kuin hän ei voisi syyttää kuin itseään siitä, millaisiksi jäljet jäivät kaikkien niiden helvetin leikkaustenkin jälkeen.

Ainakaan sillä puolen kasvoja ei enää kasva läheskään niin paljon partaa kuin ennen, niin että hän saa sen puolen ajeltua huomattavasti nopeammin. Pari pientä haavaa hän vahingossa viiltää poskelle, mutta mitä väliä silläkään enää on. Hän pyyhkii lopun vaahdon ja höylän kovakouraisesti pyyhkeeseen, ja säpsähtää kuullessaan askelet takanaan.

”Vaan laitoitpa saunan sitten.”

Rahikainen vetää syvään henkeä. ”Tartte säikäyttää”, hän murahtaa iskiessään höylän samaan rasiaan muiden välineiden kanssa, ja kääntyy katsomaan Määttää. Kiroaa taas mielessään sitä, kuinka vaikea häntä on lukea.

”Olit uluko-oven jättänyt auki. Mitenkä se sauna on valamiina?”

Rahikainen katsoo kelloa kohauttaen olkapäätään. ”Se vois kohta alakaa ollakkin. Sielä on pesuvettä valamiina tuotu.”

Määttä menee saunalle tarkistamaan, ja Rahikainen seuraa häntä pihalle. Aurinko on laskemassa, mutta vielä ei ole kunnolla hämärää. Tekisi mieli sanoa yhtä ja toista, mutta ei hän tiedä mitä, ei osaa päättää. Hän ei tiedä haluaako selittää, ei tiedä osaako, eikä hän tiedä mitä Määttä tahtoo kuulla häneltä, vai haluaako kuulla mitään.

”Vaan sinnehän voipi oikiastaan alakaa männä”, Määttä ilmoittaa liittyessään hänen seuraansa. Rahikainen nyökkää ja huokaa. Hän ei tiedä, miksi olo on taas näin surkea, ja häntä ärsyttää, mutta ei hän halua purkaa sitä enää Määttään. Taas. Hävettää koko päivä.

”Otakko veikkonen tupakin”, hän kysyy, kun ei kykene parempaankaan rauhantarjoukseen.

Määttä nyökkää ja antaa hänen sytyttää savukkeen valmiiksi. Hän suo Rahikaiselle yhden rauhoittavista melkein-hymyistään, jotka kai tarkoittavat viestittää kaiken olevan kunnossa. Rahikainen ei pysty vastaamaan siihen, mutta on hänen silti hiukan helpompi hengittää, kun hän nilkuttaa sisälle hakemaan pyyhkeitä.


	4. Chapter 4

Saunomisesta tulee nykyään Rahikaiselle ristiriitaisia tunteita. Toisaalta lämpö ja kosteus rentouttavat, pehmittävät ja hellivät ihoa ja helpottavat kaikkea sitä kiristystä ja kolotusta joksikin aikaa. Toisaalta hämärässä näkee huonosti, mutta siihen hän on jo tottunut sen verran, että osaa olla varovainen. Ja sitten on vielä.

Niin.

”Elä kato”, hän murahtaa ripustaessaan silmälapun roikkumaan pienen pukuhuoneen seinästä törröttävään naulaan ja latoessaan vaatteensa häthätää jonkinlaiseksi kasaksi penkille. Hän tuntee itsensä naurettavaksi luikkiessaan Määtän ohi saunan hämärään ja ylälauteen nurkkaan. Määttä riisuutuu kaikessa rauhassa ja seuraa sitten perässä.

”Soppiiko löylyä heittää”, hän kysyy, ja Rahikainen nyökkää. Hän on nostanut paremman jalkansa koukkuun lauteelle ja kietonut käsivartensa polven ympärille, eikä hän jaksa ajatella mitään. Ei hyvää eikä pahaa. Senkin takia saunan painostava kuumuus tuntuu rauhoittavalta.

Kiuas sihahtaa, ja Rahikainen käpertyy irvistäen kokoon, kun kivistä tulvahtava höyry nuolee selkää.

”Vaan jo on tiukka löyly tässä kiukaassa”, Määttä tuumaa pahoittelevasti.

”Ai siunkin makkuun.”

Määttä hymähtää, ja Rahikaisenkin suupieli nykii hymyä.

”Annakko vettä siitä”, hän pyytää, ja Määttä ojentaa kauhallisen. Rahikainen kauhaisee siitä kädellään, valuttaa kasvoilleen ja kastelee hiuksensakin pyyhkien niitä pois kasvoja hiostamasta.

”Paanko lissää”, Määttä ehdottaa.

Rahikainen äännähtää neutraalisti, ja Määttä ottaa sen myöntävänä vastauksena. Ensimmäisen löylyn puraisusta viisastuneena hän kaataa tällä kertaa vettä kiukaalle hitaammin, tasaisemmin ja vähemmän. Ylös kohoava höyrykin tuntuu pehmeämmältä, ympäröi kuin syleilisi. Rahikainen huokaa tyytyväisenä ja pyyhkäisee taas hiuksiaan kasvoilta. Hiljaisuus tuntuu tasaiselta ja hyvältä.

Määttä tuijottaa kulmat kurtussa puun ja pihkan kuvioita edessään olevassa seinässä, rapsuttaa polveaan, on kauan mietteliään oloisena paikoillaan. Kun hän aikansa punniskeltuaan ja vartoiltuaan puhuu, hän ei katso Rahikaiseen.

”Kai sinä tiijät ettei sinun minulle mittään esittää tarvihe.”

Se vihlaisee jotenkin, mutta Rahikaisessa ei ole enää voimia suuttua. Katkeruus on liuennut jonnekin hikeen ja höyryyn, ja hänestä tuntuu vain epämääräisen, vellovan pahalta. Hän ei haluaisi vastata mitään, mutta saunan pesän humina tuntuu liian äänekkäältä yksinään. Hän huokaa ehkä liiankin syvään, ja pitää itsekin katseensa seinässä.

”Kyllä mie tiijän”, hän saa mutistua kurkun kuristuksen läpi.  

”Tiijäkkö”, Määttä kysyy äänellä, josta Rahikainen tietää hänen ymmärtävän paljon enemmän kuin Rahikainen suoraan haluaisi kertoa kenellekään.

Kun Rahikainen ei sano mitään, Määttä hymähtää ilottomasti muttei jää roikkumaan.

”Löylyä?”

Rahikainen heilauttaa kättään myöntävästi, ja Määttä heittää. Kiuas sihisee, ja Rahikainen ummistaa silmänsä ja kohottaa kasvonsa höyryä vasten. He ovat pitkään hiljaa, ja Määttä pohtii taas seuraavia sanojaan niin kauan, että Rahikainen ehtii valmistautua ja käpertyä lauteennurkkaan, ikään kuin siellä puhe ahdistaisi vähemmän.

”Luotakko sinä minnuun?”

Kysymys yllättää niin, että Rahikaisen seinää ja kiuaskiviä pyyhkinyt katse napsahtaa Määttään.

”Häh?”

”Että luotakko sinä minnuun?”

Rahikainen nielaisee tyhjää, kun paha olo velloo rinnassa synkemmin. Se melkein saa päässä huojumaan ja sattuu, säteilee tylppää, polttavaa kipua kurkkuun ja silmiin ja veisi varmaan käsistä painon, jollei hän purisi hammasta ja hengittäisi.

”Totta kai mie luotan sinnuun”, hän puuskahtaa kuiskaten, kun Määttä ei sano mitään. Se on niin totta, että se melkein pelottaa, vaikkei hän tiedä miksi. ”Totta kai mie luotan sinnuun, helevetti – mitä – ?”

Ei hän paremmin saa kysyttyä, eikä hän pysty katsomaan pois Määtästä, vaikka mieli tekisi. Katsekontaktin rikkookin lopulta Määttä, joka etsii taas aikansa seuraavia sanojaan.

”Tännään”, hän lopulta aloittaa, mutta vaikenee heti kuin ei olisikaan tarkoittanut sanoa sitä, tai kuin ei tietäisi miten jatkaa kysymystä. Rahikainen odottaa hetken, että hän saisi muotoiltua asiansa, mutta kun niin ei tapahdu, kääntyy hän vain katsomaan höyryn sumentamaa pientä ikkunaa. Hän tietää, mistä Määttä koettaa puhua. Hän ei vain oikein haluaisi puhua siitä itsekään.

”Se oli se jalaka”, hän mutisee, kun ei keksi muutakaan. Määttä nyökkää, eikä tiedä varmaan itsekään mitä sanoa, näyttää niin vaikealta. Hän heittää taas kevyen löylyn, nyt enää hyvin pienen, aikaa pelatakseen.

”Olisinhan minä tänne löytänyt”, hän sanoo sitten.

Rahikainen nyökkää. Kyllä hän tietää, että Määttä tuntee tien. Hän tietää myös, ettei Määttä olisi loukkaantunut siitä, jos hän olisi lähtenyt aikaisemmin. Siinä ei ole mitään ihmeellistä, eivät he ole sillä tavalla lanteesta kiinni toisessa, ettei voisi elää omaa elämää ja tehdä omia hommiaan, jos siltä tuntuu.

”Emmie sillä”, hän huokaa. Olisivatkin hän syynsä niin jalomielisiä, mutta eivät ne ole. Hän on itsekäs, koko maailma sen tietää, ja Määttä nyt varsinkin tietää. Määttä nyökkääkin, käännellen löylykauhaa rauhallisesti käsissään.

”Niin.”

”Mie voan…”

Lause jää roikkumaan, hän ei osaa sanoa sitä. Ei hän halua sanoa sellaista. Määttä vilkaisee hänen suuntaansa, mutta huokaa syvään ja kääntyy taas pois, haroo kosteita hiuksiaan.

”Kun minä tiijän että sinä pärjäät. Ei sinun sillä tarvihe…”

Määtänkin lause jää kesken. Kai hän ajattelee, että sanoisi väärin sen, mitä tarkoittaa. Rahikaisen kurkkua kuristaa, ja liikauttaa päätään epämääräisesti, tietämättä oikein, nyökätäkö vai pudistaa päätä.

”Mie tiijän”, hän sanoo. Hävettää. Ääni tuntuu puhki palaneelta, eikä hän tahdo tarkentaa enää katsettaan.

”Mm.”

”Mie en voan halunnu jäähä yksin.”

Siihen Määttä ei sano pitkään aikaan mitään. Rahikainen tuntee hänen katseensa vaikkei näekään sitä, puree hammasta ja tuijottaa kiuaskiviä. Silmää väsyttää kaiken katsominen. Kaikki väsyttää.

”Sinun ei tarvihe pelätä. Sitä minä tässä.”

”Emmie _pelekää_ ”, Rahikainen äsähtää, ja tietää sen olevan valhe. Niin härski valhe, että hartioita painaa ja suu täyttyy tuhkasta. Määttä katsoo häntä, eikä hän pysty kohtaamaan sitä katsetta. 

”Mie voan kun”, hän yrittää, muttei saa sanottua mitään, huokaa vain syvään. Ei tämmöisiä _myönnetä_.

”Kun ne sielä”, Määttä täydentää kuin vasta nyt osaisi sanoittaa ajatuksiaan. Totta kai hän tiesi tämän, on nähnyt ja kuullut ja ymmärtänyt. Ne kauppahallin naiset, ja Kinnunen eilen. Kaikki se on sitä samaa. Rahikainen tuntee suupielensä vääntyvän rumaan, vääristyneeseen hymyn irvikuvaan, ja nyökkää. Määttä nyökkää hänen näkökenttänsä rajamailla myös. Katsoo mietteliäänä eteensä.

”Vaan hepä eivät olleekkaan _sielä_.”

Rahikainen tuhahtaa, mutta Määttä ei välitä.

”Ja onhan se ilikijjää. Tietenkin se on ilikijjää. Mutta kun on käyny niin on käyny. Ei siinä mikkään surkuttelu mittään hyvejä. Otakko vielä löylyä”, hän kysyy kesken kaiken niin, että Rahikainen tuijottaa häntä pitkän hetken hölmistyneenä, ennen kuin nyökkää Määtän kohottaessa kiulua. Kiuaskivien sihahtaessa ja höyryn humahtaessa ylös hän puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja käpertyy taas nurkkaan, selkä karheaa ja ikävän kuumaa seinää vasten painuen. Määttäkin antaa löylyn tasoittua, ennen kuin jatkaa.

”Että onhan se surkia juttu. Mutta sinä oot tolpillas ja sinä pystyt ellään, ja – ”

Hän jättää lauseen kesken, kun Rahikainen kähähtää ruman naurun.

”Ellään ja ellään. Saatana.”

”Ellään niin”, Määttä toistaa, ja ensi kertaa Rahikainen on kuulevinaan jonkin ärtyneen vireen, ehkä keskeyttämisestä, ehkä jostain muusta. ”Liikkummaan ja puhumaan ja syömään. Kuulemmaan ja näkemään. Ja yksinäs. Ja sinä oot ejelleen _sinä_ , sitä minä tässä.”

”Niin niin”, Rahikainen huokaa päätään pudistaen. Pahan olon tunne kalvaa henkeä.

”Sinä pelekäät että minä säälin.”

”En mie _pelekää_ – ”

”En pelekää minäkään. Ja minä en _sääli_ sinnuu. Mutta ei sinun pittäis semmosia pelätä.”

Rahikainen ei jaksa edes kieltää enää. Vale tuntuu liian painavalta.

”Yhtään keneltäkkään.”

Rahikainen nyökkää pienesti kuulemisen merkiksi.

”Ethän sinä ennenkään. Keltään mittään.”

Rahikainen tuhahtaa kitkerästi, ja tuntee taas katseen yllään, muttei kohtaa sitä eikä sano mitään, eikä Määttä kysy. Määttä katsoo häntä otsa rypyssä kauan ja vaikuttaa vähän siltä, kuin haluaisi sanoa vielä jotain, mutta ei tietäisi miten. Sitten hän huokaa ja laskeutuu lauteilta, alkaa kauhoa viileää vettä vajaaseen ämpäriin.

”Avvaakko sitä hannaa, minä sekotan tähän lämmintä.”

Vaitonaisena Rahikainen siirtyy niin, että saattaa vetää tulikuumalla vedellä täytetyn padan hanan auki.

 

 

*

 

 

Tavallaan hänellä on saunan jälkeen parempi olo, puhtaampi ja rentoutuneempi. Samalla rinnassa kuitenkin ahdistaa tavalla, jota hän ei edes halua ymmärtää. Se on jotakin tervamaisen tahmeaa, yhtä pimeää kuin puolet hänen näöstään ja painavaa, niin helvetin painavaa että askel laahaa ja leipä maistuu märältä pahvilta. Se myös käy voimille siinä määrin, että syötyään ja juotuaan hän siirtyy vaisusti suoraan peiton alle kyljelleen, kasvot seinään ja selkä huoneeseen päin. Siellä se paino tuntuu oikein musertuvan sydämen päälle, ja häntä ärsyttää, mutta sekin jää ponnettomaksi. Siinä määrin, että ärsytys tuntuu lähinnä siltä, että ikävystyttäisi. Surettaisi.

Selän takana narisee, kun Määttä asettuu omalle puolelleen sänkyä. Makuupussi kahisee hänen asetellessaan sitä. Pitkään aikaan kumpikaan ei sano mitään.

Sitten Määttä laskee lämpimän käden hänen olkavarrelleen ja vetää varovasti mutta päättäväisesti hänet selälleen. Rahikainen ei jaksa pistää vastaan, eikä oikein mitään muutakaan. Määttä jättää kätensä hänen solisluunsa päälle ja silittää häntä siitä hiljaa peukalollaan. Katsoo päälle jääneen öljylampun himmeässä valossa niin vakavasti ja syvään, että Rahikainen tietää hänen ymmärtävän kaiken, vaikkei hän sitä kunnolla osaa sanoiksi laittaakaan.

Hän sulkee silmänsä ja huokaa taas niin syvään, että inhottaa. Tänäänkin huokaillut tuntikausia kuin mikäkin akka. Silmäluomi tuntuu raskaalta, ja hän varmaan nukahtaisi tähän paikkaan, ellei muuten tuntuisi tällaiselta. Määtän kosketus ja sen pieni liike tuntuvat huimaavan paljolta ja niin hirveän hyvältä, että kurkkua kuristaa ja silmää polttaa.

”Halluukko sinä”, Määttä kysyy, ja puolittain itsensäkin yllättäen Rahikainen pudistaa päätään. Ei hän sitä, ei nyt, ei nyt. Tätä vain. Hän laskee kätensä kömpelösti Määtän käden päälle, koska ei luota ääneensä tarpeeksi pyytääkseen mitään kunnolla.

Määttä taitaa ymmärtää silti. Hän pitää kämmentään kauan vain siinä ja antaa hänen kaikessa rauhassa saada itseään kasaan. Niin kuin kiirettä ei olisi mihinkään. Eihän sitä olekaan, miksi olisi, mutta se tuntuu silti oudolta. Ettei tarvitse olla nopea ja koko ajan pakovalmiina tai valmiina lähtemään linjaan. Sekin, että Rahikainen sitä aikaa tarvitsee minkään ronskimman kosketuksen kustannuksella.

Kun Rahikainen vähitellen rentoutuu, siirtää Määttä käden hänen kaulansa sivulle ja siitä poskelle, toistaa murtuneen poskipään muotoa peukalollaan piirtäen. Inhottaa muistaa sen tuntuvan siltä, mutta silti hän nojaa kättä vasten, vaikka Määttä seuraa seuraavaksi kulmakarvan vääntynyttä muotoa ja hän värähtää tajutessaan unohtaneensa silmälapun saunalle.

Määttä kohentaa asentoaan kyynärpään varassa niin, että saa toisenkin kätensä koskemaan hänen kasvojaan. Vaistomaisesti Rahikainen kääntyy vähän enemmän häneen päin, ja Määttä päästää yhden vaikeaselkoisista äännähdyksistään antaessaan sormenpäidensä seikkailla iholla ja saunankosteissa hiuksissa.

”Ajoit partas.”

Rahikainen tuhahtaa. ”Mitä sie luulit että mie niillä vehkeillä tein.”

Määttä sekoittelee hajamielisenä sormensa hänen hiustensa lomaan, ja Rahikainen ajattelee taas typeriä ja vääriä asioita siitä, mitä voisi tehdä niillä vehkeillä. Hiljaisuudessa sellaiset ajatukset kuuluvat liian hyvin. Lähinnä sen takia hän on jaksanut siellä enon kaupalla notkua, vaikka asiakkaita viimeiseen saakka vältteleekin. Siellä sentään kuulee tavallista puheensorinaa. Kuulee elämää. Ei tarvitse ihan koko aikaa tätä sontaa kärsiä, ainakaan ihan yhtä painostavana.

Hän havahtuu ja katsoo Määttää, kun ote hiuksissa kiristyy pieneksi, kevyeksi tukistukseksi, ja Määttä katsoo häntä takaisin. Ilme on yhtä hankalasti luettavissa kuin aina haasteen edessä, mutta jokin hiljainen päättäväisyys siinäkin on.

”Minä tiijän etten minä ossaa oikein puhua”, hän aloittaa. Kuulostaa jotenkin niin sellaiselta, että kerrankin Rahikainen ei edes halua nälväistä mitään.

”Ja minä tiijän etten minä ossaa sanoa niinkun tarkotan. Mutta.”

Siinä, miten hän punnitsee tilannetta ja sanojaan, on jotakin samaa kuin siinä, miten hänellä rintamallakin oli tapana kohdata ne pahimmatkin tilanteet tyynesti ja kyselemättä, vaikka ne olisivat olleet miten raskaita. Ne oli tehtävä, joten hänen ei auttanut kuin tehdä.

”Kun minä sitä sanoin, että sinä oot ejelleen sinä. Kun sinun kanssa puhhuu ja kun sinnuu kahtellee. Niinkun eilen sielä. Sillon alakuun.”

Rahikainen ei ole varma, eikä halua ajatella, mitä hän ajaa takaa, mutta nyökkää kuitenkin.

”Tiijäkkö sinä itte?”

”Mitä.”

”Että. Niin. Että se Rahikainen joka sinä oot, se jonka minä tiijän ja muut.”

Rahikainen rikkoo katsekontaktin ja räpyttelee hämillään. Hän uskoo ymmärtävänsä. On Määtältä paljon, että hän onnistuu saamaan tämän paremmin sanoiksi kuin hän itse on koskaan jaksanut edes yrittää ajatuksissaan.

”Sinä tiijät”, Määttä puoliksi vahvistaa, puoliksi kysyy katsottuaan hänen ilmettään läheltä jonkin aikaa. Rahikainen ei osaa sanoa oikein juuta eikä jaata, mutta hän vilkaisee Määttää, ja Määtälle se näyttää riittävän jonkinlaiseksi vahvistukseksi, sillä hän nyökkää vakavana.

”Mutta siinä sitä on kaikenlaista muuta päälä sitten.”

Kaikenlaista sellaista, joka saa Rahikaisen raivostumaan siitäkin, kun joku katsoo. Jos edes kuvittelee, että joku katsoo. Tai saa hänet piiloutumaan. Kaikenlaista sellaista, joka saa hänet keksimään kaikenlaista joutavaa paikkansapitämätöntä tarinaa kirjeisiin, joita lähettää äidille kotipitäjälle, ja Määtälle, ja laittaisi Sihvoselle, jos uskaltaisi kirjoittaa hänelle, ja Vanhalalle, jos ilkeäisi vastata. Kaikenlaista vakuuttamaan, että pöytäviina on vain juhlapyhiä varten ja jos hän unohtuu pitelemään partaveistä liian kauan käsissään, se johtuu vain siitä, että se on kaunis esine. Kaikenlaista. Rahikainen hymähtää kitkerästi, ja Määttä nyökkää taas, kääntyy selälleen.

”Minä luulen että sen sais siitä kaavittua.”

Rahikainen tuhahtaa ja nielaisee, puree hammasta ja katsoo tiukasti kattoon.

”Halluukko sinä sitä?”

Tuttu kysymys tällaisessa yhteydessä tuntuu niin absurdilta, että Rahikaista naurattaa. Nauru takertuu kurkkuun.

”Kun sinä pystyt jos sinä halluut. Mutta sinun pittää haluta.”

Alkuun Rahikainen oli halunnutkin. Ei ehkä siinä määrin kuin Määttä tarkoittaa, mutta oli hän ensi alkujaan, kun isoimmat leikkaukset oli tehty eikä höökipulveriakaan enää tehnyt niin syyhyisesti koko ajan mieli, halunnut olla oma itsensä. Se vain ei ollut helppoa, kun itsekin kavahti omaa peilikuvaansa nähdessään sen varoittamatta. Oli ollut hankalaa yrittää palata ennalleen, kun samalla niin kouriintuntuvasti tiesi ja näki, että kokonaan se ei koskaan olisi mahdollista. Ja sitten oli tullut se päivä, jolloin Sihvosen Helka oli juossut heille äitinsä liian suurissa saappaissa ja villatakki nurinkurin yllään ja liian nopeasti tohottaen pyytänyt isää tulemaan heille, ottamaan hevosen ja rattaat, heidän juhdillaan ei päässyt tarpeeksi vilkkaan ja jotain kamalaa oli tapahtunut. Ja Rahikainen oli puristanut silmänsä tuskaisesti kiinni ja irvistänyt kädet kasvoillaan, nyökännyt kun äiti oli isän ulos juostua kysynyt, särkikö hänellä taas päätä.

Tietenkään hän ei ollut sanonut mitään siitä, miksi oli niin pian sen jälkeen soittanut pari puhelua ja lähettänyt pari kirjettä, ja työpaikan varmistettuaan muuttanut pois. Asunto oli löytynyt Kinnusen kautta muutamia päiviä myöhemmin, ja hetken kaikki oli ollut hyvin. Peilikuva vain oli seurannut häntä tännekin, ja sitä hän ei tahtonut aina kestää.

”Halluukko sinä sitä”, Määttä kysyy uudelleen.

Hän haluaa. Näin hän on niin _väsynyt_. Se vain ei auta mitään, jos hän vain sanoo sen Määtälle, eikä hän oikein ota ajatuksistaan selvää itsekään. Tekisi mieli juoda kunnes sammuisi, mutta mitäpä sekään auttaa.

Hän ei sano mitään, ja Määttäkin vaikenee. Hetken hän vielä sekoittelee Rahikaisen hiuksia sen näköisenä, että vielä hänellä jotakin sanottavaa olisi. Sitten hän nousee narisevalta alustaltaan ja käy kiertämässä lampun sammuksiin, eikä Rahikainen oikein tiedä, ollako kiitollinen vai ei.


	5. Chapter 5

Jossain vaiheessa yötä tulee aina se hetki, kun jokainen pienikin ääni tuntuu leikkaavan ilmaa kuin huuto. Määttä ei kellosta katsomalla pysty arvioimaan, missä vaiheessa yötä se hetki on, ja taitaa se vaihdellakin. Ehkä täysikuulla se tapahtuu eri aikaan kuin uudenkuun aikana. Talven ja kesän öiden nyt ainakin luulisi eroavan, niin kuin ne eroavat muillakin tavoin. Ei se tosin valonkaan määrästä taida olla kiinni. Määttä ei tiedä, mikä siinä lopulta on.

Sen hän tietää, että kun hän yrittää hiippailla varovasti ulko-ovelle, tuntuvat jalat kahisevan joka askeleella, ja jokin lautakin narahtaa pariin otteeseen. Oven naksahdus särkee korvia. Ulkona kaikki tavallisesti taustalle painuvat kuiskinnat, kauempana kulkeva joki, aamuyön linnut ja tuuliviirin laiska narahdus pienen puuskan mukaan, kaikki se tuntuu jotenkin terävämmältä ja yksityiskohtaisemmalta. Se, miten se tapahtuu vain öisin, kiehtoo Määttää toisinaan, mutta se saa hänet myös levottomaksi. Liian valppaaksi siihen nähden, ettei tähän aikaan yöstä tapahdu oikeasti yhtään mitään muuta kuin ajan hiljaista kulumista.

Ja kun olo on levoton, niin sittenhän sitä vain on. Ei sitä auta kuin koettaa tasoittaa niin kuin kykenee. Kotona hän yleensä seuraa puun syiden kulkua kattolaudoissa väsyttääkseen silmiään, koettaa keskittyä vain ohuen seinän takaa nakuttavaan kelloon. Jos hän on niin ylikierroksilla, ettei voi olla aloillaan, käy hän yleensä pihalla kuljeksimassa hetkisen, polttamassa tupakan, ja yrittää sitten nukkumista uudestaan. Savottojen aikana hän sentään yleensä saa nukuttua aivan tavallisesti. Raskailla ja pitkillä työpäivillä on sellainen vaikutus niin sieluun kuin ruumiiseenkin. Ainakin silloin, kun hän ei valvoessaan päästä yötä lipumaan tähän pisteeseen. Silloin mieli on helposti taas vilkkaampi kuin uupunut keho, ja hän joutuu taas tuijottamaan ylälaverin pohjaa, kuuntelemaan jätkien kuorsausta.

Tuskin siitä muita kuin itseään voi syyttää, ettei mene ajoissa maate. Vaikka kyllähän se öiden vaaletessa vaikeammaksi käy joka tapauksessa.

Ei täälläkään ole kunnolla pimeä, kevät on viileydestä huolimatta sen verran pitkällä. Taivas on tummansininen, ja maan yllä leijuu pientä sumua. Määttä on paitahihasillaan ja paljain jaloin aivan liian kevyesti pukeutunut, mutta ehkä makuupussin lämpö tekee sitten sisälle palattua tehtävänsä kunnolla ja auttaa hänet unten maille.

Ruoho on kasteesta nihkeää, ja saunalle tallattu polku tuntuu limaiselta jalkapohjiin, kun hän käy siirtämässä loputkin tavarat siististi paikoilleen. Lähtiessään hän nappaa vielä Rahikaisen silmälapun mukaansa pukuhuoneesta. Ei ainakaan kukaan naapuri sitä vie. Ei hän sitä ole katsonut, asuuko tässä lapsia, jotka sen saattaisivat leikkeihinsä napata, mutta tuskin Rahikainen toivoo kenenkään muunkaan niistä tulevan sitä tuomaan.

Tulitikun raapaisu on kuin kuiva oksa räsähtäisi poikki, ja liekki on niin kirkas että silmiin koskee. Määttä saa savukkeensa syttymään, ja ravistaa sitten tikun sammuksiin ja heittää maahan. Istahtaa sitten talon ulkoportaille ja vetää tuhkakupin virkaa toimittavan suuren lasipurkin valmiiksi lähelle. Tupakasta lähtee pientä ritinää hänen imiessään savua keuhkoihinsa, ja hän kurtistaa tyytymättömänä kulmiaan ajatellessaan taas sitä, miten se muistuttaa ylikuumentuneesta konekivääristä. Kai hän jotenkin väsynyt on levottomuudestaan huolimatta, kun hän ei saa tätäkään ajatusta mielestään roikkumasta, vaikka kuinka päättää keskittyä muuhun. Hän puhaltaa savupilven usvaan ja vetää käsivarret puuskaan koleutta vastaan. Hän muistaa, millaista asemissa oli tällaisessa äänettömässä hämärässä vain olla ja odottaa, ja ravistaa päätään ärtyneenä itselleen. Turha sellaisia on vatvoa. Mitä sillä nyt enää on väliä.

 

 

*

 

 

Hän ei ole varma, kauanko istuu siinä ja kauanko aikaa kahden poltetun tupakan välillä on, mutta hän hätkähtää turrasta horteesta takaisin ylivireään nykyhetkeen, kun sisältä kuulu kolahduksia ja rämähdys jonkin pudotessa, ja niiden jäljessä vaimea ärähdys, jonka sisällön pystyy heti arvaamaan. Sydän jyskyttää sormenpäissä ja selän nikamissa, mutta Määttä ei nouse, kaivaa vain housuntaskusta tupakkarasian ja sieltä tärisevin käsin kolmannen savukkeen. Iho on kananlihalla, puiden oksien huojunta erottuu hämärässä juuri ja juuri.

Kun ulko-ovi aukeaa hänen takanaan, hän ei käänny katsomaan, pyörittelee vain sytyttämätöntä tupakkaa sormissaan. Rahikainen huokaa hänen selkänsä takana kuulostaen jotenkin ärtyneeltä, muttei millään tavalla yllättyneeltä. Hetken hän vain seisoo siinä, ja Määttää ärsyttää tuntea itsensä niin lyhyeksi istuessaan siinä hänen jaloissaan. Sitten Rahikainen sulkee oven ja istahtaa kömpelösti hänen viereensä ylärappuselle. Määttä sytyttää savukkeensa ja ojentaa askia Rahikaiselle, joka kieltäytyy päänpudistuksella.

Pitkään he vain istuvat vierekkäin ja katsovat sumuista sisäpihaa. Kumpikaan ei sano mitään. Tupakka palaa loppuun, ja Määttä nakkaa sen lasipurkkiin. Sormet osuvat silmälappuun portaalla purkin vieressä, ja sen Rahikainen ottaa vastaa pienellä nyökkäyksellä. Hän ei kuitenkaan laita sitä paikoilleen, kieputtaa vain nauhaa sormiensa ympäri.

”Oot sie kauan tässä ollu?”

Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan. Ei hän kelloa ole katsonut. Silmät kiinnittyvät liikkeeseen saunan kulmalla, josta kohta hiippailee oranssinkirjava kissa. Se jähmettyy ihmiset nähdessään, mutta huomatessaan, etteivät he liiku mihinkään, hiipii se pihan läpi matkoihinsa varovaisin askelin, jännittyneenä kuin olisi valmiina juoksuun.

”Helevetti täälä on kylymä”, Rahikainen mutisee ja puistelehtii hänen vieressään.

Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan toistamiseen. ”Onhan se. Kevväällä vielä vähän tämmöstä.”

”Ja iliman takkia pakko männä seikkailemmaan.”

Määttä hymähtää. Katse seuraa yli lentävän linnun siluettia, joka erottuu terävärajaisena taivasta vasten. Aamuyö alkaa jo vaaleta. Paljonkohan se kello oikeastaan liekään. Ei hän kyllä taida haluta tietää. Rahikainen haukottelee, ja Määttä on jo kehottamaisillaan häntä palaamaan vain sisälle, mutta ei lopulta viitsi. He kököttävät siinä niin kylki kyljessä, että Rahikaisen ruumiinlämpö saa hänetkin palelemaan vähemmän.

 

 

*

 

 

”Näätsie unnii vai valavot sie vaan”, Rahikainen kysyy muutaman – minuutin? sekunnin? – kuluttua. Äänensävy ei vaadi vastausta eikä syyttele. Kai hän tahtoo vain näyttää, että on huomannut.

”Enhän minä unia.”

Silmäkulmastaan hän näkee Rahikaisen nyökkäävän. Rahikainen ei kysy tarkemmin, eikä Määttä kerro. Hän katsoo mietteliäänä eteensä ja vääntelee silmälappua yhä sormissaan.

”Mie joskus”, hän myöntää hiljaa.

Määttä ei ihmettele. Hän harvemmin muistaa uniaan koskaan, mutta jos hänelle olisi jotain sellaista tapahtunut kuin Rahikaiselle, niin varmaan se joskus kummittelisi hänelläkin. Hänelle ei kuitenkaan käynyt mitään, eivätkä häntä unet vaivaa.

”Siitäkö”, hän varmistaa silti. Rahikainen nyökkää, tietää heti, mitä hän tarkoittaa.

”Ja joskus niinkun. Joskus mie en ou _siellä_ , joskus se on jossain ihan muualla ja mie – mutta aina ossuu lopulta. Ihan aina.”

”Mm.”

”Ylleesä mie sitten herrään siihen. Muttei sekkään aina ou. Joskus mie voan jään sinne. Kun on jo osunu.”

Määttä nyökkää.

”Tiijäkkö kun – kun se sattu. Kun mie olin siinä ja työ pijitte minnuu siinä”, Rahikainen puhuu niin hiljaa, ettei sitä varmaan kuulisikaan, ellei nyt olisi se aika yöstä, kun aivan kaikki kuuluu. Hän nielaisee, ja sekin kuuluu, kuinka kivuliaalta sen täytyy hänestä tuntua. ”Nii Honkajoki puhu miulle koko sen ajan. Ihan koko ajan. Ei se ies sanonu mittään. Puhu voan. Että koeta kestää ja ei hättää ja kaikki hyvin. Eikä se uskonu sitä ihtekkää yhtään, mie kuulin sen. Ja mie olin aivan varma, mie olin aivan varma että nyt mie – ”

Hän ei saa loppua sanotuksi ääneen vaan nieleskelee hetken purren hammasta niin jännittyneenä, että Määttäkin tuntee sen.

”Ja tiijäkkö kun – ensin mie pelekäsin sitä. Että nyt mie kuolen. Ja sitten mie pelekäsin etten kuoliskaan.” Rahikainen naurahtaa happamasti, mutta kai hän on ajatellut tätä pitkät tovit. Päivällä hän monessa kohtaa tuntui niin paljon vaikeammalta kuunnellessaan ja puhuessaan.

”Sekö sitten niissä unissa”, Määttä kysyy. Rahikainen kohauttaa olkiaan, sitten nyökkää.

”Typerää”, hän koettaa kuitata, mutta Määttä pudistaa päätään. Ei se typerää ole. Ei unissa usein mitään järkeä ole, mutta nukkuja sille ei nukkuessaan voi mitään.

”Annakko sittenki tupakin”, Rahikainen pyytää, ja Määttä antaa. Rahikainen ei kuitenkaan vedä siitä kuin parit harvat henkoset ja antaa sen muuten palaa sormiensa välissä miten mielii.

Oranssi kissa hiipii takaisin pihan läpi ja jähmettyy taas hetkeksi tuijottamaan heitä. Hetken se näyttää siltä, kuin aikoisi tulla portaille, mutta lopulta se kulkee saunan sivuitse seuraavien talojen suuntaan.

”Tiijäkkö joskus mie”, Rahikainen aloittaa, mutta sulkee tyytymättömänsä suunsa ja pudistaa päätään, vetää lähes sammuneesta tupakastaan niin terävät sauhut että monen sentin tuhkapatsas murentuu hänen polvilleen. Hän murahtaa hiljaisen kirosanan ja pyyhkii tuhkaa kädellään saaden sen vain takertumaan pahemmin karheaan kankaaseen.

”Joskus mie oon ihan väärissä paikoissa”, hän yrittää sitten uudestaan, vetää viimeiset surkeat savut ja sammuttaa tupakan. ”Sillon ko sattuu. Mie, mie kerran näin että olin sielä kun Koskela mäni ja. Mäni. Mie voan olin sielä. Ja ko sattu niin Koskela mäni ja mie voan. Jäin. Ehämmie ees nähny mitä sieläkkään tapahtu. Niin kaukaa. Typerää.”

Määttä äännähtää ottamatta kantaa suuntaan tai toiseen, ja Rahikainen kohottaa kevyesti sormeaan katsomatta häneen. Ele on hyvin pieni, mutta tuttu. Monet kerrat Määttä kuunteli korsussa ja kasarmeilla Rahikaisen tarinointia, ja monet kerrat hän oli tällä tavalla kehottanut sanatta odottamaan hetken, koska tarina oli kesken, tässä ei ollut vielä kaikki vaan vielä herkullisempaa oli tulossa. Hymyilyttäisi, ellei tämä muuten olisi kaikkea muuta kuin hauskaa.

”Joskus mie oun Petroskois. Sielä isolla aukeella ko se tykki oli. Ja kerran, kerran mie olin ko Hietanen – ko Hietasseen sattu. Ko se mäni sitä jottain sillon kiskommaan. Nii mie mänin kanssa. Ja sitten ko sattu nii siihen sattu ja minnuun kans. Ja se vietiin pois ja miut jätettiin voan siihen makkoomaan. Mie voan olin siinä ja kuulin miten kaikki lähti etteenpäin.”

Siihen Määttä ei reagoi ääneen millään tavalla. Hän vain vilkaisee Rahikaista, ja tämä kohottaa sormeaan toistamiseen tuijottaen yhä johonkin näkymättömään pisteeseen pihan toisella puolen. _Eikä siinäkkään vielä kaikki, voan –_

”Ja joskus sitten mie mään hakkeen Lehtoo sieltä. Tai”, hän keskeyttää itsensä ja miettii hetken, tuntuu puhuvan melkein enemmän itselleen kuin Määtälle, ”emmie sitä kyllä oikeestaan _hae_. Mie mään sen _kanssa_. Ja sitte sattuu.”

Määttä vain katsoo häntä hiljaa, kun hän nieleskelee hetken. Hän näkee leukaperien jauhavan tyhjää ja katseen yrittävän kovettua, vaikka ääni karhenee.

”Se ei tiijä että mie oun siinä. Minnuun sattuu ja siihen, siihen sattuu kanssa. Mie kuulen sen mutta se ei nää eikä kuule minnuu vaikka mie oun ihan siinä ja mie huuan sille ko se huutaa meiän ryhymää, minnuu ja Vanhalaa – eikä sielä kuulu muuta ko ryssät ko ampuu – ja Lehto, se, no. Nii. Se ei nää minnuu ja lopettaa ihtesä siihen ja sitten mie voan oun siinä eikä missään ennee oo kettään. Perkele.”

Viimeisen sanan pitäisi Rahikaisen ilmeestä päätellen olla ärähdys, mutta se jää surkeaksi pikku inahdukseksi. Ilme vääristyy ja hengitys käy katkerina puuskina hampaiden välistä, mutta hän saa sen asettumaan ja taivuttaa kasvonsa kohti kalpenevaa taivasta sulkien silmänsä. Hänen käsivartensa ovat tiukassa puuskassa kylmää vastaan, ja vasemman käden sormet ovat kaivautuneet kipeän näköisesti oikean käden olkavarteen.

Määttä huokaa. Kestää jonkin aikaa, että hänellä kirkastuu mikään ajatus ylitse muiden. Hieman kauemmin kestää muotoilla siitä ajatuksesta lausetta. Hän kaivelee askin toiseksi viimeisen tupakan sitä hahmotellessaan, sytyttää sen, ja yrittää olla kuulematta ritinässä muuta kuin palavan savukepaperin. Rahikainen on nähnyt tästä unta useammin kuin kerran. Ehkä niinkin usein, että sitä voisi sanoa toistuvaksi. Ja jos siinä joka kerta…

”Te sitä sitten kuulitte sen sielä”, hän lausuu, ja Rahikaisen hartiat lysähtävät niin, että jollei Määttä olisi jo ollut varma asiastaan, olisi se viimeistään vakuuttanut hänet.

”Niihä myö kuultiin”, hän vahvistaa hiljaa. ”Ei myö – ei myö tiijetty ennen ko oamulla että se ihtesä. Sielä noapuria oli nii että äkkiä ois tullu lissää ruumiita jos oltas yritetty hakkee.”

Määttä nyökkää hajamielisesti, mutta ele on vain sen merkiksi, että hän kuulee. Turha se tässä vaiheessa on enää selityksiä antaa tai vaatiakaan, ja sitä paitsi Rahikainen on lopulta oikeassa. Ei siellä pimeässä mitenkään voinut kyllin hyvin nähdä, että olisi turvallisesti voinut hakea ketään. Näkihän sen, mitä Riitaojallekin kävi, kun se raukka oli yrittänyt. Hän ei muista siitä yöstä ja aamusta kaikkea, ei muista ryhmän paluusta kuin sen että kolme palasi vaikka viisi lähti, muistaa aamun paljastamat ruumiit ja syyllisen, vaivaantuneen kyräilyn. Ei hän siitä paljoa tuuminut silloin, oli tärkeämpääkin ajateltavaa.

”Vaan kuuliko se sielä teitä”, kysyy hän kuitenkin, vaikkei sillä ole väliä. Rahikainen on hiljaa, pudistaa päätään.

”Emmie tiijä. Emmie usko. Ei se – ei se ko meijän nimmii voan.”

”Huusitteko sille.”

”Vanhala koetti”, Rahikainen mutisee. ”Mie halusin voan pois. Ois pitänä männä ollenkaa.”

Määttä nyökkää. Joku toinen saattaisi vaivata itseään sillä, miksi Rahikainen silloin oli väittänyt muuta, mutta hän ei jaksa. Rahikaisen tuntien hän tahtoi vain puolustautua, vaikka mitään oikeaa puolustauduttavaa siinä ei ollut. Ehkä myös suojella itseään, lohduttautua päättämällä ajatella siinä käyneen niin kuin hän väitti. Määttä ei kysy, koska se ei muuta mitään eikä auta missään mitenkään.

Hän polttelee kiireettä ja tarjoaa rippeitä Rahikaiselle, joka pudistaa päätään. Moneen minuuttiin kumpikaan ei sano sanaakaan. Suhiseva tuuli vain tarttuu ympäröiviin puihin uumoilemaan sadetta eikä mitään muuta, miltä sekin ääni muka saattaa kuulostaa.

 

 

*

 

 

”Valavoksie ussein tällee.”

Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan. Ei hän tällaisia laske. Hän pyyhkäisee sumun nihkeyttämiä hiuksiaan taakse, ja hieraisee silmiään ärtyneesti rystysillään. Koko ajan käy vaaleammaksi, pian ei saisi nukuttua vaikka yrittäisi.

”Määttä.”

Määttä kohtaa hänen katseensa. Se on liian vakava siihen nähden, että hän on Rahikainen, ja koska ei tämä ole niin iso asia. Tämä on typerä pikku juttu. Hän ei vain joskus saa nukahdettua, koska on liian hereillä nukahtaakseen. Ja valvottuaan hän joskus unohtuu roikkumaan turhiin, vanhoihin juttuihin, jotka saavat hänen ruumiinsa unohtamaan, ettei mitään hätää ole, ja valmistautumaan siihen pahimpaan hyökkäykseen. Se on ärsyttävää, mutta se ei ole iso asia. Ei hänellä ole hätää.

Rahikainen huokaa ja nojaa päänsä hänen olalleen, ja Määttä nojaa poskensa hetkeksi hänen päälakeaan vasten tuntien pienen haikean piston sisällään. Tuntuuhan se nyt kuitenkin hyvältä, kun joku on siinä. Joka tietää ja tuntee. Ei kotona kukaan tule sillä tavalla lähelle. Ei taida Rahikaisellakaan, kun hän kerran itse tulee näin, mutta minkä sille mahtaa. Määtän elämä on aina ollut yksinäinen tie, sen hän on tiennyt ja hyväksynyt jo kauan sitten, ja sellainen se taitaa olla Rahikaisellakin nykyään, ainakin toistaiseksi, hiukan eri syystä vain.

Joella päin huutaa jokin aamuyön lintu, ja joku toinen vastaa sen kirkaisuun.

Kun Määttä kääntyy, Rahikainen tuntuu arvaavan hänen ajatuksensa ja kohottautuu valmiiksi, kun hän laskee kätensä tämän poskelle ja suutelee. Rahikainen vastaa suudelmaan rauhallisesti, mutta ei tunnu pistävän yhtään pahakseen, kun Määttä kohta liu’uttaa kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa ja suutelee syvemmin, kiihtyy huomaamattaan. Rahikainen päästää yllättyneen, mutta tyytyväisen äänen Määtän näykätessä hänen alahuultaan, ja koskee innokkaasti hänen kieltään omallaan, vie hyvän kätensä Määtän niskaan ja vetää häntä lähemmäs. Kun he jonkin ajan kuluttua erkanevat hengittämään, Rahikaisen huulet ovat herkullisen turvoksissa ja poski hehkuvan lämmin, ja Määtänkin sisällä kytee tavalla, jota hän ei ole pitkään aikaan tuntenut.

”Männään”, Rahikainen kähähtää, ja kun Määttä muitta mutkitta nousee ylös ja ojentaa kätensä, hyväksyy hän avun mukisematta.

 

 

*

 

 

Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta kun Määttä ottaa Rahikaisen, mutta monella tavalla se silti tuntuu siltä. Nyt ei ole samanlaista pakkoa olla yhtä nopea tai vaiti kuin silloin. Ei tarvitse olla kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla, jolloin Rahikainen kärsimättömästi vaati Määttää kiirehtimään, vaikkei ollut läheskään tarpeeksi valmisteltu. Nyt ei ole myöskään olosuhteiden takia pakko pitää kaikkia vaatteita yllä, mikä sekin on omiaan tekemään tästä miellyttävämpää.

Rahikainen kuitenkin näyttää epävarmalta Määtän riisuessa paitansa ja laskostaessaan sen repulleen. Sekin tekee tästä erilaista kuin ennen. Rahikainen oli niin itsevarma ulkonäöstään, ei lämpöisellä kelillä epäröinyt koskaan esitellä ruumistaan. Nyt hän katsoo muualle huultaan purren ja näyttää punnitsevan vaihtoehtojaan.

Määttä ei siihen puutu. Hän on mielestään jo tehnyt pelkästään tänään Rahikaiselle aivan riittävän selväksi sen, ettei tämän tarvitse hävetä itseään, eikä toisaalta myöskään selitellä sitä, jos hän silti pitää mieluummin paidan päällään. Mitä se häneen kuuluu. Silti hän hymähtää, kun Rahikainen lopulta sähähtää jotakin itsekseen ja heittää paitansa kaaressa lattialle, ja kohta myös housunsa. Uhma kasvoilla tuntuu kohdistuvan ennen kaikkea häneen itseensä.

”Vaan onkos sinulla jottain tähän. Vaseliinia tai.”

Vaseliinia löytyy. Rasia on liukas ja kolhiintunut, kai Rahikainen on siitä arpiinsa hieronut. Talvella kun muutenkin kuivaa ja kiristää.

Määttä saa housunsakin viikattua ja asettuu varovasti narisevalle sängylle, kumartuu Rahikaisen ylle pyyhkien tämän hiuksia korvan taa ja suutelee, ja Rahikainen syventää suudelmaa vieden kämmenen hänen niskalleen, vetää hänet lähemmäs. Määttä äännähtää mielihyvästä, kun Rahikaisen kosketuksen päämäärättömyys katoaa ja muuttuu varmaksi ja helvetin hyväksi, vaikka se nyt saattaa kertoa ihan siitäkin, kuinka puutteessa Määttä itse on.

Mutta ei se kokonaan ole sitäkään. Jonkin aikaa he vain koskevat, palauttavat toisiaan mieleen ja tunnustelevat, ja hetki hetkeltä Rahikainen tuntuu heräävän jotenkin. Unohtavan itsensä ja kaiken sen, mikä häntä on painanut ja inhottanut, keskittyvän ainoastaan kosketukseen ja siihen, miltä kosketus tuntuu. Hyväilyihin kasvaa kiihkoa ja kärsimättömyyttä kuin huomaamatta, ja kun Rahikainen työntää häntä olkapäästä alaspäin, Määttä hymyilee. Hän valmistelee Rahikaisen hitaasti ja huolella välittämättä tämän kärsimättömistä, hoputtavista ärähdyksistä, ja ottaa hänet niin määrätietoisesti ja rauhassa, ettei Rahikaisen rehvakkuudesta ole kohta enää tietoakaan.

Ei se kovin kauaa kestä, vaikka Määttä kuinka koettaa sitä pitkittää. Siitä on kuitenkin niin pitkä aika, kun hän on viimeksi saanut, eikä Rahikainen ole paljon paremmassa jamassa hänkään.

Hyvää se silti on, oikein tyydyttävää, heille kummallekin. Rahikainen saa ensin, laukeaa vaikeroiden Määtän nyrkkiin, ja vielä siinä täristessään ja yliherkkänä hän ottaa niin paljon hallintaa kuin kykenee ja kehtaa, pitää Määtästä kiinni ja vastaa hänen liikkeisiinsä niin hyvin, että pian Määttä seuraa perässä ja jää huohottaen makaamaan häntä vasten.

Rahikainen pitelee häntä siinä kauan, ja siinä on liian hyvä olla, niin lämmin ja turvallinen että sydämen rauhoittuva syke tuntuu iskevän ilmoja kivuliaasti pihalle joka lyönnillä. Määttä yrittää olla kiinnittämättä huomiota siihen, kuinka tiukasti takertuu kiinni, yrittää nieleskelemällä tasata hengitystään, ja Rahikainen vain puhaltaa lämmintä ilmaa hänen hiuksiinsa, silittää lapaa peukalollaan.

”Oot sie kunnossa.”

Määttä ynähtää myöntävästi, ei häntä oikeasti mikään satu. Kai häntä väsyttää vain. Tuntuu niin liikaa.

”Oletkos sinä”, hän saa kysyttyä. Hänenhän tämä kysymys oikeasti kuuluu esittää. Ääni on takertua kurkkuun. Hölmöä.

”Oonhan mie.” Rahikainen siirtyy hieman, jotta saa kätensä parempaan asentoon, eikä sano mitään siitä, että Määttä samalla liimautuu hänen kylkeensä kuin iilimato. ”Vaikken kyllä ruppeis oamusaunasta kieltäytymmään.”

Määttä hymähtää. Hän painaa huulensa Rahikaisen olkapäälle, ja siirtyy vähin äänin niin, että on lähempänä sängynpäätyä. Rahikainen ei erikseen kehota häntä nukkumaan, muttei lopeta silittämistään, johon hän lopulta sammuu aivan huomaamattaan.

 

 

*

 

 

Aamulla Rahikainen lämmittää kuin lämmittääkin saunan heille uudestaan. Aurinko lämmittää selkää, kun Määttä istuu ylärappusella tupakoimassa ja seuraa huvittuneena katseellaan, kun Rahikainen selittää ärtyneesti naapurin mummolle, ettei hän tietenkään aio tupata heidän pesuvuorolleen vaikka saunookin toista päivää peräkkäin.

”Sehän pallais moahan koko roska jos mie sitä kuumana pitäsin sinne asti ko työ ruppeette tulleen.”

”Mie siule sannoin että myö käyvään tännään – ”

”Nii _illalla_. Ko myö tullaan täältä ennen puoltapäivää nii ei se oo mikkää _ilta_. Hyvin ehtii jäähtyykki siihe vällii.”

”Mie en sitä ala siule sytyttämmään. Mie sanoin et myö käyvään tännään.”

”Ja milläs ihmeellä rouva luuloo että se eilen lämpis, ihtekseenkö?”

Mummo aukoo tuohtuneena suutaan. Rahikainen hymyilee lepyttelevästi ja lientää ääntään.

”Mie tuon puita ja uutta vettä ennen ko työ tuutte. Sovitaanko näin.”

Se saa emännän vaikeaksi. ”Ei – ei siun semmosia tarvi kumminkaan. Kirveen kanssa”, hän änkyttää.

”Ei se mikkään ongelma ou. Kyl mie hoijan. Mut mie käyn laittaa sen pesän nyt.”

Mummo poistuu talolleen vähän nolon näköisenä, ja Määttä antaa hymyn näkyä kasvoillaan vasta hänen kadottuaan näkyvistä. Rahikainen viipyy saunassa, ja kohta alkaa piipusta tulla savua.

”Kuulehan Määtän poika ko miul ois siulle saunan jäläkeen vähäsen hommaa”, hän kailottaa maireasti ulos tullessaan, ja se on niin kokonaan vanhaa Rahikaista, että Määtän on pakko naurahtaa sille ääneen. Hän muksauttaa Rahikaista kevyesti olkavarteen tämän kulkiessa ohi, mutta ei häntä oikeasti haittaa. Tuntuu oikeastaan paremmalta kuin pitkään aikaan, vaikka hassua sellaisiakaan on koettaa määrittää.

”Vaan sehän kyllä soppii.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kun juna lähtee, jää Rahikaiselle pelkkä painostava äänettömyys.

Hän seisoo asemalaiturilla kauan. Tuuli puuskahtelee leppoisasti nostaen pölypilviä mennessään, puissa kahisee ja linnut pitävät meteliä. Joku auto päristää Niinivaaralle päin. Ihmisiä ei juuri näy.

Rautatiesillan metallirakenteissa kalahtelee, kun hän ontuu kotiin. Hänen laskeutuessaan varovasti ja kaidetta tiukasti puristaen portaita tienvarteen huutaa joku lapsi että äiti kahto, ja hänen tekisi mieli heittää kakaraa kivellä, mutta millä hän mihinkään yltää. Horjahtaisi kohta turvalleen sopivaa heittokiveä etsiessä.

Hampaat narskahtavat, kun hän jatkaa matkaa niin päättäväisesti kuin jaksaa.

Kotona hiljaisuus imee sisäänsä. Kaikki on harmahtavaa kuin filmissä, eikä mikään liiku paitsi kellon heiluri ja ikkunalla leijaileva pöly.

Sänky on suljettu ja pedattu, ja näyttää kuin Määttä ei koskaan olisi käynytkään. Rahikainen katsahtaa haluttomasti keittiöön ja pienelle sivupöydälle, mutta tietää, ettei hän ole unohtanut jälkeensä mitään. Ei mitään, minkä takia kehtaisi ottaa kynä käteen ja ehdottaa, että tulisi joskus hakemaankin sen. Kyllä se täällä turvassa pysyisi.

Äänettömyys tuntuu pimentävän huoneen, puristaa oikein. Kello on liian vähän ja liian paljon. Rahikainen tuntee silmäkulmansa nykivän, ja hän puristelee hyvää kättään hermostuneesti nyrkkiin.

Lauta narahtaa jalan alla, kun hän käännähtää kannoillaan ja hoippuu keittiöön.

 

*

 

”Millasta Joensuussa ol”, isoveli kysyy.

”Mikäs siellä. On se kevät siellä vähän pitemmällä.”

”Kävikkö missään?”

”Toki.”

”Missä?”

”Vaikka missä.”

”Elikkä?”

Määttä kohauttaa olkaansa. ”Kirkolla. Torilla.”

Veli tuhahtaa. Määttä kohentaa reppunsa asentoa olalla, ja kävely kotiinpäin jatkuu hiljaisuudessa.

 

*

 

Aika kiertyy takaisin tuttuun uomaansa. Jomotuksen tasaiseen rytmiin turtuu. Lehdet kasvavat yhä vihreämmiksi, vesi virtaa Pielisjoessa, ja päivä pitenee ja lämpenee. Elämä maistuu niin katkeralta, että sitä pitää välillä nieleskellä pois. Ja siihenkin melkein tottuu.

Hän viettää päivänsä auttamalla kaupan miehiä tuomaan laatikoita, eli käytännössä lähinnä pitämällä toisille ovia auki. Polttaa ketjussa takahuoneessa, jossa asiakkaat eivät pääse häntä ihmettelemään. Kuittaa ja kirjaa ja puree hammasta, kun Kinnunen ei tahdo saada horjuvasta käsialasta selkoa, ja katsoo pahasti, kun tämä irvileukailee, että ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt pysyä vain kaupantekohommissa.

Ikään kuin hänestä kunnon kauppamieheksi enää olisi. Onhan hän aina ollut hyvä suustaan, mutta kiero naama ei herätä luottamusta saati sitten kunnioitusta kenessäkään. Tuhahdellaan epäillen suupielet alaspäin ja kulmat yhdessä, vaikka kuinka totta puhuisi. Hän ei enää hymyile, koska ei saa aikaan kuin ruman irvistyksen, eikä kättele, koska otteessa on yhtä paljon voimaa kuin kuolleessa kalassa.

Ostamaan hän kuitenkin vielä pystyy. Kinnusen kautta hän on työasioilla tutustunut Kettulaan, jonka kautta hän on saanut viimein tien Joensuun mustaan pörssiin. Siellä ei katsella tai kysellä liikoja, kunhan vain raha vaihtaa omistajaa. Tinkiä tai suostutella hän ei voi, ja hän tietää, että ne nyhtävät häneltä enemmän kuin niiden tarvitsisi, koska niin hänkin tekisi.

Se tuntuu kuitenkin vähäpätöiseltä, kun hänen mieleensä sykkii niin pitkän tauon jälkeen sellaista kirkkautta ja väkevän hyvää oloa, jonka hän on luullut menettäneensä ikiajoiksi.

 

*

 

Määtän silmät eivät tahdo painua kiinni millään. Hän makaa liikkumatta paikallaan sohvasängyssä ja tuijottaa kattoon, niin että lopulta oksanreiät ja syyt vilisevät ja sekä silmiä että luomia kirveltää, mutta puristaessaan luomet umpeen hän näkee kirkkaita kipunoita, ja parin sekunnin kuluttua silmät räpsähtävät auki omia aikojaan. Hän huokaa ja kääntää kylkeään, ja liike varistaa kaikki horteen rippeet.

Aamulla hän hämmentelee korviketta kupissaan odottaessaan sen jäähtymistä ja hymähtää, että tottahan kotona lepää aivan eri lailla kuin kylässä.

 

*

 

Sodassa pervitiini oli ollut taivaan lahja. Se vei nälän, väsymyksen, pelon ja painajaiset, sai pysymään hetkessä kiinni ja jaksamaan aina vähän enemmän. Heillä oli sitä riittävästi, koska heidän joukkueensa oli niitä harvoja, jotka todella osasivat varautua hätäisen vetäytymisen tuomaan elintarvikepulaan ennakkoon; kaikki huomasivat kyllä annoksien hupenemisen ja harvenemisen, mutta Rokka sanoi sen ensimmäisenä ääneen, ja Rahikainen oli ensimmäisenä arvioimassa, mitä kaikkea voisi saada mistäkin. Ensin omistajaa vaihtoivat kaikki viimeisetkin vihollisen kaatuneilta kerätyt merkit, sitten ylimääräiset varusteet, sitten tupakat yksi kerrallaan. Niitä vastaan saatiin joukkueen kesken tasattavaa ruokaa, ja eräältä vanhemmalta kersantilta kolme tuubia pervitiinitabletteja. Niitä Rahikainen oli kaivanut myös vastaan tulleiden omien kaatuneiden taskuista, kun toiset varovasti etsivät niiden repuista leipää.

Hän oli tutustunut siihen asemasodan aikana sormuskauppoja tehdessään, ja se oli tehnyt yövartioista helppoja. Kun ryssät pommittivat heidän asemiaan oikein urakalla, sai se hänet pysymään säpsähtelemättä haudassa. Hän jaksoi kiertää kaikki naapurikorsut sormuksia ja lampunjalkoja myyden ja näyttää siltä, kuin kaikki satunnaiset jysähdykset olisivat olleet tavallista kesäukkosta, ja parhaimmillaan hän sai jätettyä äänen ja tärähtelyn kokonaan taka-alalle. Hän ei koskaan ollut sitkeä, eikä hänestä ollut menemään läpi harmaan kiven, jos sen jotenkin saattoi kiertää. Hän ei pystynyt ampumaan tai ainakaan samalla katsomaan, osuiko kuti ja jos, niin sattuiko vatsaan vai päähän.

Määttä ei tietenkään tarvinnut mitään sellaisia, ja tuskin siitä Määtän kaltaiselle miehelle mitään muutosta kostuikaan. Hänelle tuntui riittävän, kun silloin tällöin sai kulauksen vettä ja lepotaukojen korttiringeissä voitettua tupakkaa. Rahikainen ei muista nähneensä hänen nielaisevan pilleriä kuin kerran, kun hän oli itse Koskelan käskystä juossut joukkuetta läpi antamassa vahvistusta joka miehelle. Koskela oli silloinkin ainoa, jonka pyytäessä Rahikainen muitta mutkitta suostui luovuttamaan omistaan toisille ilman vastapalvelusta. Ainoastaan Sihvoselle häneltä muulloin joskus heltisi ilmainen höökipilleri. Tämä oli siinä vaiheessa niin väsynyt, selvästi heikompi kuin he muut. Häntä Rahikainen vielä joskus jaksoi sääliä.

Ellei lopulta olisi käynyt niin kuin kävi, olisi kaikki nyt monella tavalla helpompaa. Rahikaisen tavaroista poistettiin sairaala-aikana niin pervitiinit kuin muutkin sellaiset tuotteet, joita joku ei katsonut sopiviksi siviiliin. Ja kun hänestä oli kerralla tullut niin surkean avuton, oli tietämättäkin pidetty huoli siitä, ettei hän saanut pitkään aikaan käsiinsä yhtikäs mitään.

Sitä on turha ja myöhäistä miettiä, mutta Rahikainen ei voi olla maalailematta sitä elämää mielessään. Hänellä olisi ehkä näyttävämpi työpaikka, varmasti jalka tukevasti mustan pörssin oven välissä. Huone keskellä kaupunkia ja vähän väliä uusi nainen sinne vietävänä. Katseet ehkä seuraisivat kaduilla tässäkin todellisuudessa, mutta niissä olisi ihailua. Niihin katseisiin hän vastaisi katsomalla suoraan silmiin ja hymyilemällä juuri niin leveästi kuin aina ennenkin.

 

 

*

 

Sahalla on tänäkin kesänä jotenkin vaimeaa. Niin selvästi vielä tuntuu ja näkyy, että osa vuosien ajalta tutuista naamoista lepää nykyään sankarihaudassa. Nuorempia poikia on tilalla, vanhojen tuttujen veljiä ja serkkuja, eivätkä ne pidä melua itsestään. Ne tietävät. Ensi päivinä joku tunnistaa yhden sellaisen uuden tulokkaan ulkonäöltä:

”Hännisen Jussin velipoika! Etkö ookki.”

Erkki, se on velipojan nimi, nyökkää vaivautuneena.

”Lakki jos kenottas sillä tavalla niin aivan olis kun Jussia kahtos, eikö ole jätkät. Oli kova naama, kova naama juma…lauta…”

Vanhemmat jätkät myöntelevät, ja poika vääntää suunsa sellaiseen ilmeeseen, jossa yrittää olla kiusaantunutta kiitosta ja samaa mieltä ja asiaankuuluvaa vakavuutta. Puhuu hiljaisella ja vähän häpeilevällä äänellä ensi päivät, kun monet kutsuvat häntä vain Jussin veljeksi.

Määttä ei muistele. Hän ei ole käynyt sankarihaudalla kertaakaan. Tietenkin siellä on tuttuja nimiä, vanhoja koulutovereita ja serkkujakin. Mitä heidän nimiensä näkeminen häntä hyödyttää. Osa on siunattu kentälle jääneinä, ja se saa nimilaatan tuijottamisen tuntumaan vielä turhemmalta ajatukselta. Kun ei sen alla edes ole kuin multaa.

Perjantaihin mennessä kaikki on taas pelkkää rutiinia, Hännisen poika on pelkkä Hänninen, eikä vainajia mainita ääneen. Aurinko valaisee sahanpurun häikäisevän kirkkaaksi.

 

*

 

Parin viikon kuluttua saapuu kirje. Määttä on päässyt turvallisesti kotiin ja kiittää viimeisestä. Oli ollut mukavaa. Voisi ottaa uusiksi joskus. Vaan nyt on kovasti töitä edessä ensin.

Rahikainen imeskelee levottomasti huuliaan lukiessaan. Näkemisestä on niin vähän aikaa, että hän pystyy kuulemaan lyijykynällä kirjoitetut sanat tarkemmalla rytmillä ja äänenvärillä kuin minkään aiemman kirjeen. Kuin Määttä puhuisi aivan korvan takana. Hän pyyhkäisee hartiaansa ja kaulansa sivua, ja tuntee itsensä heti hölmöksi.

Hän raapustaa vastauksen saman tien. Kohta pitäisi ostaa uusi lehtiö.

 

*

 

Päivät ovat pitkiä, mutta se ei haittaa. Määttä tekee kaiken mitä ehtii, omat vastuualueensa ja toistenkin. Se on raskasta, mutta niin sen kuuluukin olla.

Töiden jälkeen hän käy kotona päivällisellä. Sitten hän suunnistaa ulos, joko toiselle lähimmistä järvistä tai vain suoraan syvälle metsään. Isoveli kutsuu sitä hiukan ivallisesti hänen ruokalevokseen. Termi tarttuu koko perheeseen, ja osuva se on hänestä itsestäänkin. Hänen on silloin saatava olla yksin, ei tahdo seurakseen ketään edes kulkemaan hiljaa rinnalla. Seura repii huomiota väärään suuntaan. Se tuo mukanaan odotuksen, että toinen on otettava huomioon, jollei puhumalla niin jotenkin sanattomasti sitten. Eikä Määttä silloin saa todella mennä omalla vauhdillaan, oman mielensä mukaan.

Joskus hän kävelee hitaasti, jää katselemaan peltoja ja polkuja, puita ja elukoiden jälkiä, linnunpesiä ja marjamättäitä, ja saattaa palata jonkin matkaa takaisinkin, jos siltä tuntuu. Joskus hän sitten taas harppoo melkein juoksunopeudella minne vain jalat sillä kerralla tahtovat viedä, päätyen ehkä jonkin suuren kiven luo tai jollekin aukiolle. Järvellä hän joko soutaa isän vanhan harmaantuneen veneen niin pitkälle kuin huvittaa, tai hakee maahan tallatusta kosteasta rantakaislikosta sellaisen kohdan, johon voi mukavasti jäädä istuskelemaan, ehkä oikaista pitkäkseen ja vetää lakkia silmille. Yleensä hänellä on mukana onki ja jotain syötinpuolikasta, mutta hänelle on yksi ja sama, vaikka kala jättäisi syömättä.

Kerran hän löytää syvältä metsästä pienen suolammen, josta kehittyy jonkinlainen lempipaikka. Suopursu tuoksuu siellä voimakkaasti, sammal on muhevaa jalkojen alla, ja ötököiden ja lintujen siritys kuulostaa kodikkaalta. Siellä on kiviä ja kaatuneen kuusen runko, joille voi istahtaa. Painostavan lämpimänä päivänä, kun hän on kirittänyt itselleen hien pintaan vaellellessaan, hän kastelee lammessa kasvonsa ja niskansa. Kerran hän pulahtaa kunnollakin, mutta lammen vesi on sen verran niljaista, että varsinaisen uimisen hän säästää mieluummin järvien puolelle.

Järvilläkään hänen uimistaan voi tosin kutsua uimiseksi vain nimellisesti. Lähinnä hän vain kelluskelee yksinäisimmissä pohjukoissa selällään, antaa auringon lämmittää kasvojaan ja kuuntelee veden liplatusta, johon hetkeksi kiteytyy koko elämä ja maailma. Joskus silloin hän lepuuttaa silmiään ja melkein hymyilee. Siihen todella voisi vaikka nukahtaa, mutta tietenkään hän ei ole niin varomaton, että tekisi niin.

Kotona veljillä on usein jotakin kevyttä naljailemista siitä, kuinka erillään hän on muista, mutta siitä hän ei piittaa. Ei tässä hänen nähdäkseen ole mitään sen kummempaa kuin ennenkään. Tilin tullessa hän jättää suurimman osan rahoista huushollin käyttöön, vaihtaa ehkä isän kanssa pari sanaa sahan työtavoista ja vanhasta omistajasta, jonka isä tuntee. Sekin on vanha ukko jo, ei ole vuosiin tehnyt yhtiönsä eteen paljon muuta kuin silloin tällöin kulkenut tärkeän näköisenä työmaalla. Isoveli käy kylällä ja kaupassa, ja tuo tullessaan kirjeen, jonka iskee hänen kouraansa.

”Mänisit sinäkin kerran ihmisten ilimoilla käymään.”

”Vaan onhan niitä ihimisiä töisäkin”, Määttä tuumaa ujuttaessaan kuorta auki pikkusormellaan. Keskustelu päättyy siihen, mutta veljen ärsyyntyneestä huokauksesta kuulee, että hän olisi asiasta montaakin mieltä.

Määttä syventyy kirjeeseen, joka on nopeasti luettu, mutta jonka suttuisten rivien välistä hän silti yrittää lukea jotakin siitä, miten Joensuun päässä oikeasti voidaan. Hän ei saa irti mitään, ja päättää sen olevan hyvä asia. Vastauksen hän kirjoittaa samana iltana toisten jo alkaessa käydä maate; vain äiti puuhastelee vielä jotain keittiössä hänen raapustaessaan kuulumisiaan pureskellulla kynänpätkällä ruokapöydän ääressä.

 

*

 

”Näät sie.”

Rahikainen ei pysty tarkentamaan katsettaan heinäkuun iltahämärässä, minkä lisäksi auton matkustajan puolen ikkuna on katupölystä samea.

”Näänhä mie”, hän tuhahtaa kuin asia olisi itsestäänselvyys. Hän tunnustelee rintataskustaan tupakan ja sytyttää sen käsiensä suojassa.

”Elä helevetissä vejä huomioo meihin.”

”Kuka tässä kettään näkkee. Ja itehä sie sannoit että hyö tulloo meijän tykö. Kai siul on jalaka kaasulla valamiina koko ajan muutenki.”

Kettula huokaa ärsyyntyneenä, mutta pistää hänkin tupakaksi. Rahikaisen kiristynyt suupieli nykii, kun kohta heitä jo lähestyykin lakkipäinen ukko sen verran korostetun muina miehinä, että sen huomaa. Lakin alla on ovelat ja mittailevat silmät ja suussa järsitty piippu. Rahikainen ei ole nähnyt tätä tyyppiä aiemmin, mutta Kinnusen kuvailu pitää. Puusta veistetty pärstä ja nenänpäässä nipukka.

”Teä on se Turunen”, hän hymähtää liikuttamatta suutaan tuskin lainkaan. Kettula päästää hiljaisen, myöntävän äänen, ja kiertää ikkunan auki.

Rahikainen ei puutu miesten puheisiin. Hän polttaa loppuun ja naputtaa hajamielisesti reittään katse tuulilasissa. Neuvotellaan tuotteiden laadusta, toimituksesta, määrästä, ja hän kuuntelee tarkasti, vaikkei katso päinkään. Kettula yrittää tinkiä, ja Turunen taipuu tarkkaan harkitun aavistuksen verran ennen kuin haraa vastaan. Perustelee. Myöntyy toisen pienen aavistuksen alaspäin, ja sylkäisee huolettomasti maahan, kun Kettula siitä vielä yrittää.

”Elä”, Rahikainen murahtaa Kettulan vetäessä jo henkeä. Hän ei ehkä tunne tätä tyyppiä, mutta hän tuntee tämän ihmistyypin. Hän tuntee kielen, jota tämä ihmistyyppi puhuu. Kettula pysäyttää itsensä ja mulkaisee häntä kiukkuisesti, ja Rahikainen kumartuu sähisemään hänen korvaansa.

”Sie otat tällä nyt. Se luhvaa. _’Se voan on olevinnaan ettei sillä ou varraa pyytää vähempää’_ , nii onkin ja ei sillä ookkaa. Otat tällä. Ens kerralla sitte.”

Kauppa-akti tapahtuu. Rahikainen ei kättele, koska ei osallistu kaupantekoon. Hän vain kuuntelee ja sattuu istumaan samassa kiesissä. Hän törkkää uuden tupakan suuhunsa, ja pyörittelee kielensä alle pillerin, jonka nielaisee ennen tupakan sytyttämistä. Viikkoa myöhemmin hän ei ole autossa mukana, mutta Kettula kuuntelee häntä ja onnistuu.

 

*

 

”Elä Aatos kesken päivää nuku”, äiti tokaisee hänen loikoillessaan kädet niskan takana pitkällään tuvan sohvassa, napauttaapa häntä vielä puulusikalla kevyesti mahalle ohi mennessään.

”Mitenkä täsä nukkua voiskaan”, Määttä vastaa leppoisasti. Äiti hymähtää ja jatkaa askareitaan, mutta samassa pikkuveljen kasvot ilmestyvät oviaukkoon ja äkkäävät hänet. Hän heittäytyy istumaan Määtän jalkojen päälle niin, että luut kolisevat, ja Määttä suo hänelle kyllästyneen katseen.

”Lähe Visan ja minun kanssa kylälle.”

”Mitäs sielä.”

”Lauvantai kun on.”

Eihän se ole selitys tai vastaus tai mikään, mutta Määttä kampeaa ylös sohvalta ja venyttelee niin, että selän nikamat ruksuvat.

”Sielä ei takkia tarvihe.”

”Lisätaskuiksi korkeintaan.”

Siitä on aikaa, kun veljekset ovat kolmistaan käyneet missään. Kai se on osa sitä hintaa, jonka Määtän perhe on sodasta joutunut maksamaan. Aatos oli lapsenakin ollut hiljainen, kulkenut omin päin ja mielellään tarkkaillut hiljaa sivusta, mutta silti aina läsnä siellä jossakin reunamilla. Visa ja Sulo olivat luonteiltaan paljon samanlaisemmat kuin hän, vaikka heillä sellainen ikäero olikin. Ja kun Määttä oli sotaväen ja sodan takia ollut melkein viisi vuotta poissa, oli hän eronnut kummastakin entisestään ja he puolestaan lähentyneet, etenkin kun Visa oli palautettu kesken sodan kotirintamalle siitä huoltoporukasta, jossa hän oli käsipuolena ollut palvelemassa parhaansa mukaan.

Kylällä ei loppukesäisenä lauantai-iltapäivänä ole väkeä ruuhkaksi asti, kun he polkevat kaupan edustalle tutkailemaan menoa. Sulo äkkää kuitenkin heti jonkun tuttunsa ja jää haastelemaan hänen kanssaan. Myös Visa ja Aatos laskeutuvat pyöriensä selästä ja jatkavat kulkuaan taluttaen.

”Rupiavat kuulemma tähänkin kunnolla onnikkaa laittammaan”, Visa sanoo heidän ohittaessaan paljaaksi tyhjennetyn tontin työväentalon vieressä.

”Mm.”

”Että tuosa alakais pysähtymmään kaikki mitä täälä läpi männöö. Ei ennää sieltä mutkan takkaa.”

Määttä nyökkää mietteliäänä.

”Tuukko lavalle ehtoolla? Sielä on tanssit.”

Hän kohottaa kulmaansa, ja Visa heijastaa eleen olkaa kohauttaen, kuin sanoen _mitä se kysyminen haittaa_.

”Vaan mikäs minua estää. Kuinka vain.”

Visa päästää yllättyneen naurahduksen ja läimäyttää häntä innoissaan lapojen väliin.

”Männäänki sitten kaikki. Marjaki peäsee iliman kitinöitä kun kerran sinä oot perrään kahtomasa.”

”Liekkö sitä koskaan kitinäkkään hijastanneet.”

”Saunan jäläkeen lähtään”, Visa komentaa ja hyppää polkupyörän selkään ajaakseen Sulon luo kertomaan.

 

*

 

”Tuuppa poika satamalle miun matkaan”, eno huikkaa ja työntää heti perään kaljuuntuvan päänsä takahuoneeseen. ”Kahtommaan ettei ne perkeleet vejätä vanahaa ukkoo.”

”Mitä sie meinaat hakkee?” Rahikainen kysyy valahtaen puulaatikolta paremman jalan varaan, ottaen tukea hyllyn poikkilaudasta.

”Tavallissii, tavallissii. Elähän kehtoo sisällä polttaa.”

Rahikainen sytyttää kiellosta huolimatta, ja kielto onkin lähinnä muodollinen, sillä enokin kaivaa piippunsa esiin.

”Siulla kun on tuota silimää näile osto- ja hinnoitteluteknisille asjoille.”

Rahikainen mulkaisee rumasti, kun eno hykertelee omalle nokkeluudelleen, mutta antaa olla, koska kehu leukailun takana on rehellinen. Takahuoneestakin käsin Rahikaisen arviot kaupan voitoista ja häviöistä ovat niin tosia, että sen lisäksi, että hän korottaa niiden vuoksi nykyään ääntään, Kinnunen ja eno ottavat hänet toisinaan näillekin reissuille mukaan. Enemmän töitä tarkoittaa enemmän palkkaa, ja sehän hänelle sopii.

”Miul on silimää vaikka mihin. Vaikka voan yhelle asjalle kerrallaan.”

Eno käynnistää auton, ja Rahikainen puree hammasta pitääkseen ilmeensä välinpitämättömänä, kun huonoa reittä vihloo hänen käydessään matkustajanpuoleiselle penkille. Jalka naputtaa levottomasti auton lattiaa levittäen säryn lihasta pitkin lonkkaan ja polveen, kun hiekka ratisee pyörien alla. Silmälapun reuna painaa ärsyttävästi.

”Miul on silimää iha helevetin kaikkeen.”

 

*

 

Määttä jaksaa käydä kaksissa tansseissa, mutta niillä ei ole hänelle mitään tarjottavaa. Lähinnä ne herättävät hänessä syyhyävän tarpeen kadota syvälle metsään koko seuraavaksi päiväksi. Aamuvarhaisella hän latookin reppuunsa eväät ja muuta pientä ja hiippailee pihalle niin hiljaa, ettei sitä näe kuin navetan nuorempi kissa, joka jolkottaa hänen ohitseen jokin myyrän näköinen otus suussaan.

Hän pitää askeleensa ripeinä, koska aamut ovat jo viileitä. Usvan jäännökset tiivistyvät hänen kulkiessaan kastepisaroiksi, jotka tekevät vastaan tulevat kaatuneet puunrungot liukkaiksi, kun hän hypähtelee niiden yli. Hän kulkee pysähtymättä yhteen suuntaan muutaman kilometrin matkan, kunnes sattuu sellaiselle paikalle, josta voisi lähteä moneen eri suuntaan, tutkimattomallekin kankaalle jos huvittaisi. Siinä kohtaa aurinko on jo kohonnut sen verran, että hänen on siristettävä silmiään sen heijastuessa rungoista, ja selkää lämmittää melkein liikaakin.

Lopulta hän päätyy monen mutkan kautta sille suolammelle, johon on kesän aikana tykästynyt. Siinä vaiheessa aurinko on jo ehtinyt kuivattaa rannan isoimman kiven, joka on mukavasti puoliksi varjossa. Siihen hän asettuu, ja hän huokaa siinä kauan. Edellisillan rauhattomuus ja sen herättämät sivuun työnnetyt ajatukset purkautuvat hengityksen mukana ilmaan ja jättävät jälkeensä jonkinlaisen kiusaantuneen, levottoman surumielisyyden.

Hän tietää, miksi sisarukset koettavat saada häntä mukanaan sinne, missä on ihmisiä. Hänellä on penkillä istuessaan ja tupakkaa poltellessaan ollut hyvää aikaa saada jonkinlainen käsitys siitä, millaista peliä Visa pitää Huotarin nuoremman tyttären kanssa, ja siitä, ketä Marja katselee tanssien välissä pisimpään, vaikka onkin miltei joka kappaleen aikana eri pojan vietävänä. Sulo ei ole vielä iskenyt silmäänsä keneenkään, mutta niin kuin Marjastakin, hänestä tanssiminen on se hauskuus itsessään.

Oikeastaan Määtällä on heitä tarkkaillessaan ihan hauskaakin. Ei häntä sinänsä kaduta lähteä iltaa viettämään. Hän vain on päättänyt jo kauan sitten, jo ennen sotia kun he Visan kanssa olivat sisaruksista ainoat, joilla oli riittävästi ikää käydä niin myöhään kylillä, että tyttöä hän ei tule koskaan riesakseen ottamaan. Eikä se kai olisi tyttöäkään kohtaan reilua, kun ei hän koskaan olisi tälle niin kuin kuuluisi olla. Sellaisesta tulisi vain pahaa mieltä kummallekin, ja siitä sitten kärsisivät lapsetkin, jotka kuvioon jotenkin automaattisesti kuuluisivat. Pelkkä ajatus saa hänet irvistämään. Ja kun hänen ei tällaisena sovi kehenkään pihkaantua tai varsinkaan näyttää mitään hempeämpää tunnetta, on hänen ihan mukava viettää päiviään yksin.

Ei hän tosin elämänsä aikana kovin paljoa ole sellaisia tunteita kokenutkaan, niin ettei hän niitä erityisesti haikailekaan. Jos hän joskus asiaa miettii, on hänen mielessään vain joku, jonka lähellä olisi hyvä olla hiljaa. Jolle ei tarvitsisikaan puhua, koska se tietäisi. Jonka kanssa voisi puhua haluamansa asiat ilman sanoja.

Liian tarkasti hän ei edes halua hahmottaa tätä asiaa. Ei se auta. Onhan hän tuntenut muutamankin ihmisen, jonka lähellä hiljaisuus on tuntunut hyvältä ja oikealta. Oli naapurin Taavi, hänen ikäisensä jäntevä ja karkeatukkainen poika, jonka kanssa oli istuttu kansakoulu ja rippikoulu, jonka kanssa poltettiin samoja kessuja tapulin nurkan takana, ja jonka kanssa tehtiin monena kesänä monen talon heiniä. Taavin tukka vaaleni ja vartalo ruskettui auringossa, ja ladon seinän takana varjossa hänen kanssaan oli ollut hyvä olla hiljaa. Katsottu ja ymmärretty. Kosketuksiin oli kasvanut varmuutta, paljon varmuutta, ja se oli ollut yhtä varmaa kuin se, ettei kukaan voisi tietää siitä koskaan mitään. Myöhemmin oli Lahtinen, kuiva, kärttyinen ja alituiseen jupiseva Lahtinen, joka oli tuijottanut häntä hölmistyneenä tajuttuaan hänen todella kuuntelevan, ja jonka kasvoille oli levinnyt harvinainen hymy hänen tajutessaan, ettei Määttä kyllästynyt hänen puheisiinsa. Määtän kanssa Lahtinen sai puhua niin kuin mieli, mutta joskus hänkin oli pitkiä aikoja hiljaa vain siksi, että se tuntui hyvältä, kokonaiselta ja lämpimältä. Ja Määttäkin saattoi joskus rikkoa hiljaisuutensa, kun hiljaiset sanat tahtoivat siinä lähellä putoilla kuin itsestään.

Hän oli itse nostanut Lahtisen jäätyneen ruumiin ahkioon. Hänelle oli jäänyt vain konekiväärin varsinainen ja ryhmänjohtajuus. Taavin ruumis jäi ryssille, hänet siunattiin kentälle jääneenä. Kuulemma siinä porukassa ei ollut voitu vetäytyessä tuoda kaikkia haavoittuneita turvaan.

Ei tässä maailmassa parane kiintyä liikaa.

Muidenkin kanssa on tapahtunut asioita, joista ei voi puhua, mutta siinä on ollut eroa. Muuta hän ei osaa arvioida, eikä tahdokaan. Hän vetää tupakasta syvät henkoset ja kuuntelee lintujen käkätystä puissa. Hetken hän nojaa taaksepäin käsiensä varassa ja lepuuttaa silmiään auringossa, uittaa jalkojaan jääkylmässä vedessä.

 

*

 

”Syö Aatos vähän lissää. Sinä oot luuta ja nahkaa koko poikarukka.”

Määttä ei estele, kun äiti kauhaisee hänelle lupia kysymättä toisen annoksen kalakeittoa, hymähtää vain ja alkaa lusikoida, vaikka on oikeastaan jo kylläinen.

”Mitenkä sinä töisäkkään jaksat.”

”Siinähän se männöö.”

”Aatoshan jaksaa painaa vaikka maaliman tappiin asti jos pittää”, Visa tokaisee.

”Pittäähän se syyvä ja levätäkki.”

 _Levätä_ tulee äidiltä hiukan terävästi, mutta Määttä ei kohota katsettaan lautasestaan. Marja tuuppaa hänen jalkaansa pöydän alla, ja saa hänet katsomaan kysyvästi.

”Tuukko kylille illalla.”

”En minä taija.”

”Lämmitäkkö saunan silti.”

”Lämmitänhän minä.”

 

*

 

Yhtenä päivänä he menevät isän ja Sulon kanssa metsälle, jossa raemysky on pari päivää aiemmin kaatanut muutaman puun. Päivä on viileä, mikä on oikeastaan työtä tehdessä oikein mukavaa. Työ puolestaan jää kokonaan poikien harteille, sillä isän on pakko istua hengitystään tasaamaan ja rintaansa painelemaan siinä vaiheessa, kun he pääsevät sinne asti metsää, jossa ensimmäiset, vielä naapuripuihin raskaasti nojailevat rungot ovat. Pojat tietävät olla kiinnittämättä liikaa huomiota, koska siitä isä vain suivaantuisi.

Parin tunnin päästä otetaan tauko ja syödään lounasta. Sulo polttelee tupakkia selkäänsä oikoen, isä kuulostaa hiukan katkeralta puhuessaan jäljellä olevien puiden määrästä. Määttä kumartuu kaivamaan repustaan eväitään, ja silloin hänen silmissään mustenee hetkeksi ja hän huojahtaa. Hän ottaa lähimmän männyn rungosta tukea ja onnistuu olemaan kaatumatta. Sydän hakaten hän istahtaa märälle kannolle ja hengittää monta kertaa syvään, puristaa silmänsä kiinni kun kaikki tuntuu vain vilisevän. Kun hän avaa ne taas, kaikki näkyy taas normaalisti. Kai se on verensokeri tai jotakin, mutta silti hän saa itsensä syömään vain pakottamalla. Olo on etova, eikä mikään maistu miltään.

Hommat saadaan hoidettua loppuun, ja heidän palatessaan kotiin aletaan puuhata ruokaa. Määttä käy odotellessa sänkyynsä pitkälleen, käsivarret löysästi puuskassa, ja kuuntelee puolella korvalla tuvan puolen ääniä ja astioiden kolinaa. Virkattu pitsinen päiväpeitto raapii poskea.

Kun hän hätkähtää hereille, on huoneessa pimeää ja talossa hiljaista, ja unesta vielä hämmentyneenä hän ponkaisee salamannopeasti istumaan ja katsoo vauhkosti ympärilleen, ennen kuin huokaa ja hieraisee kasvojaan kädellään. Hän nousee ja astelee mahdollisimman hiljaa tupaan, jossa hän saattaa hämärässä erottaa kellon viisarit, jotka paljastavat kellon olevan jo yli yksitoista. Ärtymys pistelee mieltä, kun hän ymmärtää, että hänet on tarkoituksella jätetty nukkumaan, ja että sen tuloksena hän on nyt auttamattomasti liian valpas nukahtaakseen uudestaan vielä pitkään aikaan.

Hän polttaa kuistilla tupakan rauhoittaakseen hermojaan vähän, ja palaa kamariinsa kuorien näön vuoksi päiväpeiton sängyltä. Hän vetää peiton päälleen ja häilyy horteen ja valveen rajamailla monta tuntia, mutta aina kun hän on vajoamaisillaan tiedottomaksi, kirkaisee joku lintu suoraan ikkunan takana, tai terävät sadepisarat napsahtavat lasiin. Lopulta, kun aamu on kalvennut sellaiseksi, että hän pystyy valossa erottamaan kyntensä, hän luovuttaa ja nousee uudemman kerran. Hän on jo tottunut tähän. Ei hän edes muista, milloin olisi täällä viimeksi herännyt uuteen päivään niin, että olisi oikeasti tuntenut olonsa levänneeksi. Milloinkohan muutenkaan? Keväällä Joensuussa Rahikaisen luona. Monta kuukautta.

Ajatusten kääntyessä Rahikaiseen kaivaa Määttä tämän lähettämät kirjeet esille. Tässäkin välissä niitä on ehtinyt tulla muutama, vaikka ne ovatkin kaikki sen verran lyhyitä, että hän melkein muistaa ne ulkoa. Hän jättää sanomatta niin paljon, ettei Määttä voi olla kurtistamatta kulmiaan yrittäessään parhaansa mukaan saada kokonaiskuvasta selkoa. Silti muuta ei jää käteen kuin että hän on ilmeisesti sopinut kärhämänsä sen Kinnusen kanssa ja osallistuu nykyään enemmän kaupan asioihin. Ja sehän on hyvä asia.

Ja kuitenkin. Kirjaimet tuntuvat leviävän ympäri paperia, kun Määtän silmät väsyvät tarkentamaan katsettaan. Joka kirjeessä on muun asian välissä hiukan liian huoleton muistutus, että käymään saa tulla, jos on vain halua. Sanat muodostavat pitkiä välimerkittömiä monologeja, jotka on kirjoitettu niin nopeasti, että hankala käsiala on muuttunut entistäkin sotkuisemmaksi. Määttä tietää, ettei saa tietää puoliakaan asioiden laidasta, ellei kuule niitä suoraan Rahikaisen suusta ja näe omin silmin.

Pääkipu alkaa kaihertaa otsan takana, joten Määttä pistää kirjeet pois ja sulkee silmänsä vielä hetkeksi. Tällä kertaa hän saa nukuttua melkein tunnin.

 

*

 

”No nukuikkos”, Visa kysyy aamiaispöydässä huvittunut väre kulmissaan. Määttä siemaisee kupistaan eikä sano mitään.

”Olit niin autuaan näkönen ettei hennottu herättää”, hymyilee Marjakin.

Ja hyväähän he tarkoittavat. Määttä tietää sen. Hän kaapii puurolautasensa tyhjäksi ja kantaa astiat muiden pestävien joukkoon keittiöön. Sytyttää tupakan ja katsoo miettiväisenä ikkunasta pihalle.

”Onko se isä tuola liiterin tykönä?”

”Onhan se.”

Ajatusten keräämiseen kuluu toinenkin tupakka, jonka hän polttaa ulkona, koska äiti valittaa tupaan kertyvästä hajusta. Hän ei käy puhumassa isälle. Vähän tuntuu että pitäisi, mutta ei hänellä ole lopulta mitään sanottavaa.

Kun hän tulee kamarista reppu pakattuna, äiti pyyhkii jauhoiset kätensä esiliinaansa ja näyttää siltä, että haluaisi sättiä ja motkottaa, mutta samalla jotenkin siltä, että ymmärtää.

”Mihinkä sinä mänet?” äiti kysyy kiiruhtaessaan eteiseen hänen rinnalleen. Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan ja työntää oven auki, ja antaa äidin laittaa käden hetkeksi hänen poskelleen niin kuin silloin, kun hän lähti kohti rintamaa.

”Joensuuhun.”


End file.
